Risk it All The Sequel to Rain Drenched Promises
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Jason and Carly fight against Ric, Sam and Sonny in order to get their happy ending. JARLY. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note- This story is the sequel to Rain Drenched Promises._

_Jason and Carly live complicated lives so it is not just as simple as deciding to be together for them to make it as a couple. They still have issues to work out._

_Jason ended things with Sam. Since she is a Cassadine, I don't see her just laying down and taking it. She is too tough for that. _

_And Sonny doesn't want Carly and the boys leaving town for good. Will he do something to put a stop to Jason and Carly's planned happily ever after?_

_  
Read on to find out-_

_**Risk It All**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Jason walked into Greystone, steeling himself for a confrontation with Sonny.

_The hard part is over_, Jason told himself. He found strength in the memory of Carly, last night, when she looked up at him with love in her eyes and said "Of course, I'll leave town with you. I'd follow you anywhere. Don't you know that there's no one I have ever put above you in my heart? You had it first, Jase. And it's been yours for the taking ever since."

Her reaction had been more than he had allowed himself to hope for yet it was all he wanted. And all he expected because, deep down, he knew her heart as well as he knew his own.

Now it was time to tell Sonny about their plans.

Sonny sat on the couch, a supermodel tall redhead dressed in a bath robe sat next to him, he looked up and said "Hey Jason. This is Madison Newman, our new legal counsel for the business."

Jason nodded at her.

She stood up and said "I've heard so much about you, Mr. Morgan. I'd love to sit down and discuss the cases the PCPD are building against you concerning Jose Morales' death and the death of his associates but I really should get dressed first. If you both will excuse me."

She turned, winked at Sonny, and then went upstairs.

Sonny stood up. "Isn't she gorgeous? And her brain, my God, take my word for it Jason she is the full package."

Jason said, "Ya. Listen, we need to talk. Things are quiet with the business right now. This is the perfect time to start working on an exit strategy from the organization. I plan to take some time off and when I get back I think we should make our move."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Sonny said, shaking his head. "What the hell are you talking about? Exit Strategy? We both know there is no getting out for either of us."

"There can be if we do it right. "Jason said "There has to be way because this ...life... this is an unacceptable risk for Carly and the boys. Too much has happened...could happen...we have to end this."

"Oh. Okay. That is what this is all about," Sonny said with a smile "Carly put you up to this because she is upset about Michael getting grabbed. The kid is back to normal already and Torres is gone. Don't let Carly mess around with your mind."

Jason glared at him. "Carly and the boys are coming with me out of town for a while. I won't bring them back until I know this town is safe for them."

Sonny cocked his head to the side, gave Jason a measured look, then said slowly " And if it never is?"

"Then we won't be back." Jason said, looking him dead in the eye. "We're together now."

Sonny burst out laughing. He walked over the bar and poured himself a drink. He downed it, then turned to look at Jason, his face full of disbelief. "Good one, man." Sonny said

Jason stared at him, his face a frozen mask.

"So, Carly finally got you back, huh? Took her long enough." Sonny continued, still chuckling. "Now she has you thinking you can make it work with her, doesn't she? Jason, come on, I thought you had her number. You see what she did to my life." Sonny poured another shot, downed it.

Jason said, "You and Carly both messed up the marriage. Don't put it all on her. She did her best to love you. Didn't you do the same?"

Sonny just looked at him with a _You've lost it _look "Yeah, Carly loved me. But she could never be happy with me. Let me tell you the secret to Carly- I really thought you figured this out years ago but if you think you can _be _with her then you must not have. She only thinks she can be happy with a man. But no man can please her. I sure as hell couldn't. And you won't. She wants too much. Too much for anyone to give her. That way when you can't fulfill her she can call _you_ the selfish bastard. She can feel like _she_ is the one done wrong. Ask Tony Jones. Ask Alcazar."

Jason felt anger rise up in him. He didn't want this to be ugly but if Sonny wanted to go there...

**_I have as much rage as you have  
I have as much pain as you do_**

**_  
I've lived as much hell as you have  
And I've kept mine bubbling under for you._**

_**You were my best friend...**_

**_You were my mentor  
You were my brother  
You were my partner  
You were my teacher..._**

**_And therein lay the issue  
And therein lay the problem_**

_**Sympathetic Character by Alanis Morrisette**_

Jason advanced on Sonny but before he could reach him the door to the foyer opened and Carlos said, "Sir, your brother and his wife

are-"

"Move out of my way. Let me at him!" Alexis cried. "There you are." She said pointing at Jason " You did this! You took my baby from me!"

Jason looked at her with puzzled eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Across town, Carly walked into her business. It wouldn't open until tonight so only a few employees and the man she asked to meet her were inside.

Max, Michael, Morgan, Leticia, and two more bodyguards came through the door right after Carly.

"Quite an entourage you have there, Caroline. What's with all the muscle?" Luke said from his spot behind the bar. "Should I have worn my Kevlar vest for our meeting? Which gangster is coming after you this week?"

Michael shot him a dirty look. He said, "Watch how you talk to my mother or else.."

"Michael!" Carly admonished sharply "Apologize , now."

He was still displaying these random moments of playing tough guy since the last kidnapping. But, at other times, he was a sweet boy who only wanted to play with his siblings.

Michael mumbled, "Sorry."

Carly said to Leticia, "Take the kids to the VIP room. I had Marco set up a play station on the big screen TV in there for them."

Max motioned for two guards to go with them.

As they left Luke said, "What a mouth that kids has. Doesn't take any crap, does he?"

"Did you think a kid of mine would?" Carly said

Gavin, a body guard, came through the door and said to Max, "The perimeter is secure."

"You stay outside. I'll stay with Mrs. C" Max said.

Gavin went back through the door. Carly smiled at Max. She never stopped being impressed with his loyalty and dedication to her family.

"So, why did you drag me down here at this ungodly hour?" Luke said, pouring himself a drink. "What couldn't wait?"

"We need to hire a manager to run the club and we need to do it today. I'll be out of town for a while." Carly said. She took a seat on a stool at the bar. "I wanted to make sure you knew who to deal with if any emergencies come up concerning the club. But the manager will have full control, as I do now, and you won't have to do anything extra."

"Well, I have some time. I could redecorate." Luke said "You've made it so..."

"Classy." Carly finished for him. " The way I like it. In other words, don't f - up my club while I am gone, Uncle."

"Ha!" he said " I could run this place with my eyes closed. You just get one of these peons around here to order the booze and open the doors on time. The rest takes care of itself."

Carly rolled her eyes but said, " With the Haunted Star and your love of running off every other week to have a little adventure, when would you have time to worry about my club? I think it would be better if you stayed hands-off. Got it?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He raised one back at her. Then smiled, " Is that all you had to say? You could have left me a phone message and let me sleep in till, oh, say dinnertime. So, where are you heading off for in such a rush that we have to find a manager today?" He put on a fake Brutish voice, "Jetting off to the island again, madam?"

"Not hardly. I'm as through with that place as I am Sonny." Carly said

"That's right. I did hear that you finally claimed your Spencer name. How many last names have you had now? 10? 15?"

"I lost track years ago." Carly said, joking along with him. "But Carly Benson Spencer is who I am these days."

"I would have thought you'd chose Caroline Durant," Luke said

Carly titled her head and jokingly whispered, " I'm saving that one for my alias."

"Now you're thinking like a Spencer!" Luke said, pointing at her. "Well, hire whoever you want. And I will keep an eye on the joint while your away."

"Leave Caroline's to me to worry about," Carly said "If you want to do me a favor you can make sure to call my cell if anything, and I mean anything at all, happens to mama or Lucas. Bobbie doesn't want to worry me so she wouldn't say a word."

Luke nodded. "Going to be gone long? My sister will not like that one bit. Is this a solo trip or are you taking the ragamuffins and your latest captive?'

Carly shook her head as if to say _What the hell are you talking about? _" Are you calling my children ragamuffins? And my man a captive?"

Luke laughed and said, in his British accent, " My lady, will your offspring and your man slave be joining you on your holiday?"

Carly laughed. "It'll be Michael, Morgan, Jason and me. And we aren't sure when we will be back."

"You really are going back to your roots, huh?" said Luke "You're with Jason now?"

The smile on Carly's face told him the answer.

She turned and surveyed Caroline's. It wouldn't be easy to leave this club behind, it represented her independence, she loved everything about this place. But it was a small price to pay to be with Jason. She would have gladly given up every material thing she had for him. Her body warmed at the thought of his lips on hers last night. It felt like all the years since their last kiss had been a drought and now the rain finally fell.

_**Even hearts**_

**_like mine  
get lucky, _**

_**lucky sometimes !  
**_

Carrie Underwood lyrics

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Location- Greystone**

Ric stepped in front of Alexis. He said to Sonny and Jason, " We got a call from the coast guard that Sam's boat was found drifting in the Atlantic with no one aboard."

Jason felt like someone punched him. _No, not Sam! _he thought

"She's missing? What about her crew?" Sonny asked "Was there some kind of accident?"

Alexis collapsed onto the couch, crying. "Just find her, please. Use your resources to bring my daughter home."

Jason said, " When was she last seen?"

Ric sat next to Alexis, reached for her hand, then said quietly "Sam had a full crew. They docked at a port near Aruba last night. The crew left to get supplies. When they came back the boat and Sam were gone. The crew reported her missing and the local authorities started investigating. Eyewitnesses report Sam set sail on her own. No one else was seen near her at that time. The authorities informed us there is nothing they can do because she seems to have left on her own, if the eyewitnesses are to be believed. But why would she abandon her ship?"

"One of your enemies could have grabbed her," Alexis hissed at Sonny

"Why would they?" Sonny said

She jumped up. "Why would they! Because she is your daughter's sister and, up until a few months ago, she was dating Jason. Do you really expect all the people who hate you to keep up on if Sam is under your protection or not? Worth taking or not someone you two give a damn about these days?"

"Alexis, please, " Ric said, trying to comfort her and to calm her down. "We don't know anyone took her. You yourself told me how distraught she sounded the last time she called you."

"Don't say distraught!" Alexis said, her eyes terrified. "She wasn't distraught. You make it sound like she... No, she didn't want to end her life. She was just upset because of the break-up." Alexis looked at Jason "You sent her off because you were done with her. Look what you did. You left her unprotected! You did this!"

Jason was reeling inside. There was no enemy he was aware of that could have Sam but then where was she? Had she jumped? Or some stranger forced to take off without her crew and then...

Jason shook his head. "I'll do what I can to find out what happened." he said

_I was almost free_, he thought, _So close. _

"You better bring her home!" Alexis said

Jason nodded and left, heading for Carly. How would she take this delay in their trip? He hated having to tell her this but it was his nature to do what he could to help someone in need. Even when he had to sacrifice his own desires, his own dreams, his own happiness.

Sam disappearing didn't feel mob related but Jason couldn't be sure unless he checked it out. And he couldn't enjoy his trip with Carly and the boys feeling guilty about not looking for Sam.

_This is the last delay_, Jason vowed silently as he climbed onto his bike, revved the engine and headed for Caroline's.

**_It makes a sound like thunder  
It makes me feel like rain _**

**_  
And like a fool who will never see the truth  
I keep thinking something's gonna change..._**

**_There's a reason why people don't stay who they are  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough _**

_**Patty Smyth and Don Henley lyrics**_

After Luke left, Carly went into her office and phoned the person she wanted to hire as the club's manager. Farrah worked as the entertainment booker at Caroline's already so she knew all the employees and the exact vibe Carly wanted for the club. Carly already had Farrah working as a stand-in manager when Carly couldn't be in the club the last few weeks. Now it was time to make it official.

Carly saw some of herself in Farrah- they were both, at times, sharp tongued , feisty and loud if anyone dared to give them trouble. Farrah accepted the promotion and promised to keep in contact via cell phone with updates about the business.

Carly was looking over receipts when Jason came through her office door. She stood up and walked toward him, her face all smiles, "Hey there you."

But his look stopped her cold before she could hug him.

"What?" she said, scared

"Sam went missing."

"How do you know that?"

"Alexis came to Sonny's and accused us of letting her get grabbed up by one of our enemies."

"Is that what happened?"

Jason let out a frustrated breath, ran a hand through his hair, " I don't know. I told her I'll try to find out. Sam was last seen off the coast of Aruba. So that's the spot to start looking."

Carly's world started turning sideways. She blinked once, twice, but the tears she expected might fall weren't there. Instead she felt anger and spat out, "What does that mean? You're leaving us to go search for her?"

"I have to." he said

"No, you don't. Send someone else."

He gave her a _don't do this _look.

Her eyes opened wide, she cocked her head and she shot him a _you're the one doing this_ look.

**_Now I could never change you  
I don't wanna blame you _**

**_  
Baby you don't have to take the fall _**

**_  
Yes I may have hurt you  
But I did not desert you _**

**_  
Maybe I just wanna have it all _**

**_  
It makes a sound like thunder  
It makes me feel like rain  
And like a fool who will never see the truth  
I keep thinking something's gonna change _**

_**Patty Smyth and Don Henley lyrics **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Carly wasn't going down without a fight. Moments earlier, she had thought, that she was mere hours away from leaving town with Jason. She had all she ever dreamed of in the palm of her hand and now it all felt like sand slipping though her fingers.

Last night hadn't been a dream. She wouldn't let him just walk out to go chase after some other woman.

Looking in his blue eyes that sometimes reminded her of fire and other times of ice, she played her trump card. "You said that you weren't leaving the boys and me unprotected anymore. The last time was supposed to be the last time- ever. Right? Or was that a lie?"

Jason flinched.

A minute passed. Carly felt panicked, her heart raced, she wanted to take the words back but she also wanted to see if they would work.

He said slowly, "You're right. I don't want you or the kids in danger because I am not here to keep you safe. If anything happened..." He swallowed and pushed the thought out of his mind. He pulled out his cell phone. "I'll send a team down to look for Sam without me. Her boat was found abandoned so we'll need to hire a dive team in case she went...overboard." His face whitened at the thought.

He couldn't be everywhere at once, Jason reasoned, and years ago he had promised, in the middle of a rain storm, to be with Carly whenever she needed him to be. If she couldn't deal with him going then he would have to stay. Guilt stabbed at him but he did his best to ignore it.

Jason started to dial his cell.

**_Every thunder cloud that came_**

_**was one more I might not get through**_

**_  
On the darkest day there's always light_**

_**and now I see it too  
**_

_**But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you**_

_**Clint Black Lyrics  
**_

Carly relaxed slightly. She had won, hadn't she? Jason would chose her over Sam. But she didn't feel like she won anything at all. She felt like she was hurting Jason. That feeling made her stomach clench.

Jason said, into the phone. "Frankie, I need you to get Stan, Joe and Leon and meet me at the warehouse. Pack a bag. See you in 20."

He looked at Carly and said "I have to brief the guys but I'll be back in a few hours. We can have dinner here with the boys if you want, before you open for the night. Ok?"

She nodded.

He started to leave. She said, "Wait." The word came out softly, like she didn't want to say it but had no choice.

He said, "It's alright. I understand why you don't want me to go, Carly. It's time we both put each other first."

She said, "We have always done that, in our own way, Jase. But I know you, you're going to feel guilty if you don't go, aren't you? You are. That's you." She loved him for that but, right now, she also hated that trait in him. "Okay, go. Go find Sam."

"Not if it leaves you and the boys in danger. Your safety comes first." Jason said. Then he gave her a look. " I wouldn't stay just because of your jealous nature-"

"My what?" Carly said, smiling

"You heard me." Jason grinned. Then more serious he said, " You're right about me wanting to be with you and the boys at all times now to keep you safe and so we can all be..." He didn't know the words to use. Happy? A family? Complete? Secure? He decided on "together."

Carly started to feel like she could breath again. He still wanted the things he offered her last night. She just had to be strong enough to wait for it. "We'll be fine. I'll take Michael and Morgan and go stay at," she clenched her teeth and forced out "Sonny's. Lord knows, that place is damn near a fortress."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." said Jason, thinking about how Sonny and Carly can drive each other nuts and then find themselves in bed together without ever planning on doing either of those things. But that was the past...

"I can handle it," said Carly. "But you have to go now before I change my mind. Because this is not what I want, not at all."

_**Like the rain**_

_**I have fallen for you**_

_**and I know just why you**_

_**Like the rain**_

_**always calling for you**_

_**I'm falling for you now**_

**_  
Just like the rain_**

_**Clint Black Lyrics  
**_

Jason nodded slowly. He said, "Never ditch the guards. Not even for a moment. And don't let Michael either. He thinks he can take on anyone-"

"I know." Carly said, with a slight smile.

"He gets that from you." Jason said

"I know."

Jason stared at her for a moment. Then he turned to leave. When his hand was on the door he stalled, just holding the handle.

"Go," Carly whispered, hating the fact that she had to do this. She had the horrible feeling that if he left today their vacation would never happen. But if he stayed he might never forgive her or himself because he could have saved Sam. If it's not already too late.

He spun around and hurried across the room toward her. Jason took her face in both his hands and kissed her, long and hard on the mouth. When he pulled his lips away, their foreheads still touching, he breathed out "Just hold on a little longer, okay?"

She smiled, and the tears came now, "You should know by now, I don't give up on the things I want easily." She kissed him, a soft quick caress and said, " Don't get lost out there and forget your way home."

"Never gonna happen." Jason said. After one more kiss, he fled the room while he still had the will left to leave.

_**When the cloud is rolling over**_

_**thunder**_

_**striking me**_

**_  
It's as bright as lightning and I_**

_**wonder**_

_**why I couldn't see?**_

**_  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone_**

_**we still remain**_

**_  
Guess I've known all along _**

_**I just belong here with you **_

**_falling_**

Like the rain ...

**_Forever we'll be falling_**

Like the rain

_**Clint Black Lyrics**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

That afternoon Ric snuck out of bed, leaving Alexis, Kristina and Molly behind. Alexis hadn't felt safe falling asleep without her girls right beside her. In a few hours she would leave them to go search for Sam. While Nikolas got a pilot, jet and flight plan prepared Ric had convinced Alexis to lay down during Molly's regular nap time. Ric read stories aloud until all their eyes drifted to sleep.

Now he crept onto the deck and dialed the cell phone.

"You did it?" she asked instead of saying hello.

"It worked like a charm." Ric said

"He's coming?"

Ric smiled. "As we speak."

"Good."

"I couldn't talk Alexis out of going, too, though. So, be warned, she will be showing up by nightfall."

"We'll be gone by then. I made sure I was spotted going into some local shops this morning. I had a few of them send my purchases here. When Jason asks around he'll find me quick enough."

"Remember our deal." Ric said " Jason never comes back to Port Charles ever again."

"I'll make sure of it."  
"Good luck, Sam." Ric said then hung up.

Sam put down the phone. She closed her eyes. Thoughts of Jason flooded her brain. She had been recovering from the break-up, slowly, painfully, aching every moment, but recovering a little more each day. And then, last week, she called to talk to her mother and Ric answered. He told her Jason was spending all his spare time at Caroline's. And probably his nights in Carly's bed. That had cracked something open inside of Sam. Everyone warned her she could never top Carly in Jason's heart. Carly always came first. But as a friend. Just a friend. Jason told Sam he loved her, that had to still be true, Sam had thought. And now Jason was coming to find her.

_He will be so happy to see me alive_, Sam thought, _that he won't be able to deny his love for me._

_**Cause the love that you gave**_

_**that we made**_

_**wasn't able**_

_**to make it enough**_

_**for you to be open wide, no**_

**_  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know_**

_**how you told me **_

_**you'd hold me until you died, **_

**_till you died  
But you're still alive...  
_**

**_  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it..._**

_**You, you, you oughta know **_

_**Alanis Morrisette Lyrics  
**_

Later that afternoon, Ric walked through the airport , Molly in his arms. Alexis walked next to him, Kristina's hand in hers. Nikolas and Emily greeted them

"All set to find your girl?" Nik asked, confidently

Alexis nodded. But her eyes were filled with fear.

She leaned down and kissed Kristina's forehead. "Mommy will be home soon with your sister, okay?"

"Tell Sam I can't wait till our next tea party." Kristina said

Alexis kissed Molly next. "Love you, baby." she said

Ric looked in her eyes. He said, "I have a good feeling you will find her."

Alexis whispered, " I hope so."

Emily hugged Nik. "Be careful. Promise me you will be."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I always am now that I have you to come home to."

She smiled.

Nik turned to Alexis and said, "We should go."

Alexis said, "Thank you for doing this with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nik said

**Location- Greystone**

Max came through the door first, looked both ways, then motioned for Carly, the kids, the nanny and the guards to come inside. They all entered the foyer. Morgan ran toward the living room doors calling "Daddy!"

He flung them open and there was Sonny, rising up off the couch with his shirt off. Madison put a throw pillow over her bra clad chest.

Carly slid her hands over Morgan's eyes and tugged him out of the room. Max pulled the door closed saying, "Sorry, boss."

Carly said, through the closed door, " You have 1 minute to get decent."

About 58 seconds later Sonny opened the door. His shirt was buttoned up but not tucked in.

Carly said, " I hope you haven't moved her in already because we need somewhere to stay till Jason gets home. " She pushed past him into the living room. " And it's going to be here."

Madison stood there, in a rumpled black shirt and silk blouse, holding her briefcase awkwardly in front of her chest. "Um, good to see you all again." she said

"Yeah, you too." Carly said sarcastically

"I should go," Madison said

"You don't have to-" Sonny started

"Yeah, you should," said Carly. She turned to Leticia and said "Can you get the boys settled in upstairs?"

"Of course. Come on, Michael and Morgan, let's go see what new toys your father has brought since your last visit." Leticia said

Once it was only her and Sonny in the room, Carly said "Don't you have a bedroom to do that in?"

"Don't you have a house to go home to?" Sonny shot back

"Jason and I decided it will be safer for us to stay here while he is gone looking for Sam." Carly said

"Oh, is that what you and Jason decided?" Sonny mocked " You've been working your voodoo on him lately, haven't you? I bet you hope Sam is sinking in the Atlantic right now so that she can't steal Jason back from you."

"That's cold, even for you, Sonny."

"No, Carly" he said with a smile "it's just the truth."

Carly just shook her head at him and thought, _Don't be long , Jason. I want to be on that trip with you not here with Sonny. This place is my past. I'm ready for my future. _

"Actually, your wrongI hope Sam is alive and well, " Carly said

Sonny gave her a _yeah, right look._

_Jason would know I meant that, _Carly thought

In her mind she spoke to him_, Hurry back, please, I need you with me, Jase._

_**So many roads we're left to take  
So much history to make**_

_**  
We bend but we don't break**_

_**Everybody says it can't be done  
We drive each other crazy  
But you're still the one**_

_**still the one  
**_

_**SheDaisy Lyrics**_

_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note- Thank you to JC Morgan, Poeticgrace and Ashyen for leaving reviews. I am inspired to write only when I know someone is interested in reading my work so you three are the reason I am still hard on work on this fanfic. I have 17 chapters written now. **

**Chapter Six**

Jason approached the villa with his gun drawn. He could see light shining through the window.

Finding out a woman matching Sam's description had rented this property had been easy, too easy for Jason's comfort. A few flashes of her picture in the tourist section of town and he was on her trail.

_Something's off about this whole situation. _Jason thought _It reeks of a set-up._

Jason flattened his body against the wall and peered inside. Sam, dressed in a long flowing red night gown, walked through the living room to a bookcase on the wall. She took a book off and thumbed through it.

She looked perfectly relaxed, slightly bored even.

Jason eyebrows knotted.

All signs now pointed to Sam having left her ship on her own accord so why the drama of abandoning it at sea, leaving her crew clueless to her whereabouts?

Jason walked around the house, checking all the other windows to make sure no one else was in any of the rooms, then his fingers closed around the back door handle and turned. It opened and he slide inside, quietly.

He walked through the kitchen, looking around cautiously, then pushed open the swinging door in between leading to the living room. She had her back to him, her head bent as she studied the lower shelf of the book case.

"Sam?"

She didn't jump at the sound of his voice.

_She expected me_, Jason thought

Sam stood up and said, confusion in her eyes, " Jason? What are you doing here?"

He stiffened. She was playing him and he knew it. He put away his gun and said, "You should call Alexis. She thinks you got kidnapped or drowned."

"Why would she think that?" asked Sam "Oh, because my ship broke down? Ya, I had to catch a ride with a passing boat but I'm fine."

"Good. Have you called your crew to tell them that?"

"I fired them all before I took off. I think one of them sabotaged my boat, actually, after I told them I was letting them all go." Sam walked up to him and attempted to give him a hug but he didn't bend down or embrace her. " Thanks for coming all this way to check on me. I didn't know you still cared. It means so much that you would do this. Have you missed me as much as I missed you?"

Jason looked at her like she had lost her mind. Not because of the question. He had missed her at times. But because of this whole scenario.

He took a step around her and sat down in a chair. He motioned for her to sit on the couch. "Tell me why you would fire your whole crew and then not hire another one before you went out again?"

Sam gave him a _What does that matter _look? She came and sat down on the sofa, at the end nearest to him. She said " I wanted to sail home on my own, have some time to think, and then figure out what I wanted to do with my life once I reached Port Charles. Being on The Lila Morgan was nice at first but I missed you too much to stay away forever."

"You're lying." he said

She froze. Their eyes met and held. Jason looked at her, knowing he had her pegged right. Sam doubled up on the confusion in her eyes and added a hint of pain. She said, "Why would you say that? Just because we broke up now you think I am a liar? I thought you were here because you still give a damn about me? Or did you come all this way to just to break my heart a little more?"

_**You took my hand.  
You showed me how.  
You promised me you'd be around...**_

_**I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me...  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone **_

_**  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong **_

_**I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever!**_

_**  
Who knew?**_

Lyrics from a song by Pink.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Back in Port Charles, Carly was missing Jason. She always did when he was out of her sight. And even more when she knew he was not in town and there was no chance she could run into him on the docks or that he would stop by and see her.

Now that Jason had told her she was the one person he could not leave behind when he left Port Charles, she missed him even more ferociously . Her Jason had committed to her in the last way she needed, with a kiss that promised his heart was hers for the keeping. And she would never do anything to threaten that.

Sitting at Greystone, after the kids were in bed, with only Sonny for company was painful due to the fact that he was in a foul mood. There were times she and Sonny could almost still get along . No, there were no family dinners or taking the kids to the park together outings but they had managed some halfway pleasant conversations

since the divorce. Once Carly worked out in therapy how not to let him trigger her insecurities and she tried not to trip his temper. But on other days, all that flew out the window and they were back to the basics. Love and hate in the extremes. Without sex to bond them they were like two warring wild animals.

"Don't force me to drink alone," he said, shoving a glass in her hand.

_Never stopped you before_, she thought.

He had already gone off on Carly because she told the guards to send Madison away if she showed up. When Sonny's new lawyer slash love of the month missed their dinner date he called her and found out the truth. Madison had been given, by the guard at the door of Greystone, a note written by Carly . It read

_Mr. Corinthos is tending to his family for the foreseeable future. He won't be able to entertain you in his home but if you make dinner and hotel reservations at the location of your choice he will gladly pay the bill. Thank you for your understanding in this delicate family issue._

Carly smiled now thinking about it. Sonny could be with whoever he wanted but why should she and the children have to watch their dates? If he didn't have the sense to move his party elsewhere she would do it for him.

Sonny had bitched at her, "Now Madison won't even come here because you have made her feel so unwelcome. Your jealously is pathetic."

Carly's response had been a few choice four letter words as she stormed upstairs. But now, hours later, she had gotten bored in her room and decided to see if Sonny's mood improved any.

She lifted her glass and said " What are we drinking to?"

Sonny looked her up and down, without love, only resentment and a degrading lust in his eyes. "To the good times, baby."

"To the good times to come." Carly corrected, her thoughts on Jason

Sonny's face hardened. She had ignored his line and he could clearly see that faraway dreamy gaze she got when she thought of Jason.

He had always did his best to not be jealous of their connection.

_Hell, it worked in my favor for a long time. Jason calmed her ass down when she was freaking out _Sonny thought to himself _But he was never supposed to give in to her come-ons. He said he was done with her!_

That fact kept Sonny secure. But now all that had changed. The power in their three way business/family/friendship triangle was shifting away from Sonny.

Sonny spat out, "What is this garbage Jason was spewing about taking you and MY kids out of town?"

"We've vacationed before without you, Sonny, so drop the concerned father routine."

"You and the boys have gone to the island without me. Is that where you and Jason plan to hole up?"

Carly gave him a look that said _Shove it_! "Why do you care?"

"They are my kids! And I care very much about where they will be and with who. You already had them shacked up with Alcazar for months. Now you want to start dragging them around the globe on some fairytale adventure you have talked Jason into. I don't think so, Carly."

"They will be perfectly safe and happy with Jason. And you know it. That is why you are so upset. They'll love every minute they spend with him like they always do."

"I want them to enjoy spending time with their uncle but do you really think," he gave her a smirk " it is healthy for you to indulge in these fantasies about hooking up with Jason again? It seems like you are regressing back ten years Carly. Lanie might be interested to know about these delusions of yours."

Carly felt her temper rising. She wanted to throw things, cuss, scream. Make Sonny feel as bad as he was trying to make her feel. But instead she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She crossed her arms over her chest. Smiling she said, "You can't change fate, Sonny. No matter how hard you try. And Jason is my fate. Everything you and I had happened to lead me right here. To give me Morgan, to teach me I can survive on my own, to make me see the way I used sex to try and get what I want, validate myself, heal the broken places. I had to grow up before I could be with him. But we are together now and for the rest of our lives. It was inevitable that we would get back here." She walked closer to Sonny, giving him a taunting look. "Even when I forgot who I was, when I was on the edge of giving up, I remembered two thing that pulled me through. I have two little boys who need a sane mother and I remembered, perfectly clearly, that I had one man that would hang on through it all, that I could never lose Jason."

Then she walked past Sonny, up the stairs, to bed where she knew her dreams would be filled with a images of her gorgeous blue eyed hunk.

Downstairs, Sonny smashed his glass against the wall.

"Jason is not about to just walk off with my family!" he yelled

Marco opened the door that lead to the foyer, "Everything okay, Mr. Corinthos?"

"Get out!" Sonny ordered

The door closed again.

Sonny's eyes focused on a picture of him, Carly, Michael and Morgan.

With quite rage he hissed, "They're mine."

His mind flooded with memories of his past with Carly.

_**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and**_

_**just too cool...**_

I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone 

_**  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong **_

_**  
They knew better **_

_**  
Still you said forever  
And ever !**_

_**  
Who knew ?**_

_**Lyrics from Who Knew by Pink**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jason closed his eyes at Sam's harsh words. He hadn't come here

wanting to hurt her. All he wanted was to ensure she was safe.

He stood to leave, " Call Alexis."

Sam rushed in front of him. She pushed on his chest. "Don't just walk out. Talk to me. Please, come on. We love each other. Don't do this to me."

Jason looked into her eyes and couldn't coldly push past her. He didn't want to leave her miserable. He wished the very best for her.

Gently he removed her hands from his chest. He said, "I can't be with you now. Sam, I did love you. I still care about you. But don't ever pull anything like this again. Next time I will not come looking for you.'

Sam said, "Don't start lying to me now."

He gave her a look.

"You would look for me the next time, Jason. You know you would because you wouldn't ever forgive yourself if something was really wrong with me. We love each other. We should be together. If you stay here we can be free of the only thing that stood in our way- your job."

Sam thought to herself, _I can't let Jason leave here, leave me. He is only trying to protect me by staying away. I have to change his mind._

She ran her hand up the sleeve of his leather jacket. "It's too hot here for this." she purred "Take it off and let's sit down and talk like two people who respect each other. We owe what we had that much, don't you think?"

Jason nodded once. Then took off his jacket and hung it on a chair. Sam sat on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her. Jason didn't move, instead he said "I'm sorry-"

Sam raised a finger to her lips "Shh, no sorrys tonight. Let's just figure this out. I know we can do that if we are honest with each other. We had it all, Jason, and we can again."

_We have to, _Sam thought

She saw sadness on Jason's face. If only he would come closer, let her hold him, remind him why they work together.

His head shook back and forth. "Things have changed for me since we broke up." he said

"I know Michael was kidnapped again." Sam said "Alexis called when her and the girls had to go into hiding. But he's back now, right? You brought him home. You always keep us all safe, Jason."

"He is home now but his life will never be out of danger until Sonny and I are out of the business."

Sam's face lit up. "You're getting out? Wow! We can have our dream now. You, me and a baby right here in paradise."

For a moment Sam felt light as air.

"I can't." he said softly

"Why?" she moaned the word, pain filling up every syllable.

**_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together, always_**

**_  
I really feel  
that_**

_**I'm losing my best friend**_

**_  
I can't believe  
This could be the end..._**

**_Don't speak by No Doubt_**

Jason struggled to put his thoughts into words. The whole time he was with Sam he never imagined they might end up here. He didn't plan the future, usually, he just tried to do things that would make the people around him happy and figured that would lead to a happy life for all of them. With Sam it had worked until he was no longer able to do the things she needed- have a child together, marry her, put her before his job, Carly, the boys. He should have been able to do that but his heart couldn't detach from Carly enough to stay out of her world. He hadn't when he was married to Courtney either. He had wanted to, at times, but could never manage it. Now he didn't want to have any part of his life be without Carly. Long nights riding through the desert months ago had made up his mind. Jason admitted then to himself that if he lost everything else in the world he could still be alright as long as he had Carly. That was what he had to concentrate on now.

Jason sat in the chair, next to the sofa Sam was on.

"Sam, I can't keep going on the way I have for years now. It doesn't work. I try to be alone because my work is too dangerous to share my life with anyone and I am lonely. I try to be with someone and all I do is drag good women into the path of bullets, bombs, men who rip away their children, their security. I won't be a part of that anymore."

"Good, fine, I don't care what your job is. You can be my first mate on The Lila Morgan if you want," She smiled at him. "It would be so peaceful, me, you, the memory of our girl, the water, and no one else around for miles."

Slowly, quietly, but with determination he said, "I made other commitments already."

"To who?" Even as Sam said the words she knew the answer. It was there on Jason's face, his Carly look, and in the memories she had of all the times he ran off to help her. Her mind replayed Ric's words on the phone _"Jason's with her all day and night these days... didn't take them long once you left, huh? Or was it going on before that? Who really knows with those two ... inevitable, I guess..."_

She said the word, praying she was wrong, "Carly?"

He nodded.

Hurt danced across Sam's features, her eyes closed for a moment, she whispered "No."

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts **_

_**  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking **_

_**  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**No Doubt lyrics**_

Anger replaced the pain in Sam and she yelled "Come on, Jason! Let Carly fend for herself for once! What has she ever done to deserve you sacrificing us and our future to the alter of your undying devotion to her! She is not your wife. She does not have your child. She is working you and just because she is good at it don't let her get away with ruining your life."

He stood up. "I should have told you this from the start but it wasn't something I could easily cop to. Carly and I ... Sam, we go way back... both our lives changed when we met...we have never turned our backs on each other and that will last for life... you know all that.. but you don't know that my feelings for her never lessened one bit when she married Sonny. They grew until now and now I can't see myself without her. I can't stay here because she isn't here."

Sam jumped up, angry. "So, what was I ? An experiment to see if you could be happy with someone else? What was Courtney? A distraction? A convenience? What? I don't get this. You never said any of this before. You can't tell me, Jason, that you have loved Carly everyday for over TEN years and just now realized it."

Calmly, he said "I said I couldn't cop to it not that I didn't _know_. Ya, I didn't call it love. Not the marrying kind anyway. But it was always there. You can't say you didn't know how deep the connection went."

"She was like a sister to you." Sam argued

Jason smiled, "No, not quite."

He titled his head and said, his voice was kind though it still cut Sam deeply, " I came to find out if you were safe. You are. And as for us, this is the way it has to be, Sam. I can't stay and keep going over this with you. I have people to get back to."

He turned and left before she could say another word.

Sam collapsed back onto the couch. She expected the tears to cascade down her face but all she felt was empty. And all she wanted was not to know the truth.

_**Hush, hush darling**_

_**Hush, hush darling**_

_**Hush, hush**_

_**don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

_**No Doubt Lyrics**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Carly drug suitcases down the stairs. Michael and Morgan waited in the living room with Sonny, Leticia and Max.

Sonny gave her a _don't start with me _look and said, loudly, "What is this all about now, Carly?"

"We are going to find Jason." she said " Doesn't that sound like fun boys?"

"Yeah!" they cried

"Like hell you are." said Sonny " Didn't you camp out here last night because you wouldn't be safe without protection?"

"I didn't say we were going alone. " Carly smiled at Max.

Max blushed.

Sonny scowled.

"Um," Sonny said " nope. You aren't taking off in a plane with my body guard or my kids just because you are jonesing for your Jason fix."

"What's that?" asked Morgan

"Nothing," said Carly, Sonny, Max and Leticia in unison

Leticia added, "Let's go playing in the back yard for a while kids." Looking at Carly she said, " Let us know if or when you are ready to go."

"Soon." answered Carly

"Not gonna happen." said Sonny

Max went outside with Morgan and Leticia.

Before Michael joined them he said, "Don't worry, dad. I can look out for mom and Morgan. No big thing. Nobody will mess with us."

Sonny nodded.

When Michael was gone, Carly said softly "He tries to be such a big man. I'm scared he wants to grow up too fast. I don't want him trying to follow in your footsteps."

"Mine are the same as your hero Jason's."

She gave him a look that could cut ice. "Are you that threatened by the idea of me and Jason?"

Sonny laughed. " Not hardly. Screw whoever you want but don't kid yourself that you will be any happier than you were in the past. People like you and me don't do happy, Carly."

"But you keep trying, " she pointed out. " Madison."

"I don't lie to myself that I can leave my whole life behind to be with Madison. I learned my lesson years ago. Jason will regret the day he ever gave in to you if you force him out of the life. This is all he knows. All he is good at."

Carly shook her head. Confidently she said, "He's good at loving me."

The door to the foyer opened and Jason was standing there.

_**All I want is to hold you forever.**_

_**  
All I need is you more every day.**_

_**  
You saved my heart from being broken apart.**_

_**  
You gave your love away and I'm thankful every day  
for **_

_**the gift...**_

_**Jim Brickman lyrics**_

Seeing Jason, Carly's face broke into a smile. He smiled back at her. Then he looked at Sonny and said simply, "I found Sam. Alexis has been notified. She should have reached her some time during the night."

"Alive?" asked Sonny

"Yes, she wasn't injured or grabbed up. She left her boat on her own and rented a villa."

Sonny nodded.

Carly said, her voice rising in anger and a slight trace of fear, "So what was this? Her last play to get you back?"

Jason walked closer to her. "Something like that."

Carly wanted to ask " Did it work?" or say " Well, I know that didn't work." So that Jason would have to confirm that he did not reunite with Sam, romantically.

Instead she just said, " Sad."

Jason gave her a _be nice _look asked " How are the boys?"

Before Carly could answer Sonny said, "My sons are fine, thanks. So you can collect Carly here and take her on home. Then come back so we can talk business."

"Fine. But later." He placed a hand on Carly's arm and looked in her eyes, "Did everything go okay here?"

"The usual." she said. On his face she could read that he was still just as much hers as when he left. Her body relaxed.

"Okay. Do you need to head into work for a while? I could give you a ride."

"Sounds great."

As they left Sonny said, " Hey, Jason, there are business matters we have to discuss."

"It can wait, can't it?" The look Jason gave Sonny said that the answer needed to be yes.

"I guess." said Sonny

Carly and Jason walked out into the foyer. To Marco, Carly said "Can you give a message to Leticia for me? Tell her to leave the bags packed and that Jason and I will be back in a few hours for her and the boys."

Jason opened the door and Carly stepped outside. Once they were alone, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, " she said

"Hey."

His head dipped and his mouth found hers.

When he pulled away Carly said, " You have a bad habit of leaving town without me. Cool it, okay?"

"Whatever you say."

She smiled as he led her to the motorcycle. She could get used to hearing those three little words.

_**You gave your love away **_

_**  
I can't find the words to say **_

_**  
that I'm thankful every day  
for **_

_**the gift. **_

_**Jim Brickman lyrics**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

**_Author's note- I didn't want to leave any loose ends. So I will continue to show what happens to Sam and how in the end that intersects with what happens to Jason and Carly._**

"That Jason Morgan sent us on a wild goose chase!" fumed Alexis to Nikolas as they drove away from the villa

Nikolas was at the wheel of the rental car.

Alexis continued, "He sends us to that villa promising my daughter will be there and what do we find?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly! There was no trace that Sam had ever been there. Ya, someone had been renting it but what proof do we have that it was Sam beyond the word of a hitman?"

"None."

Nikolas let his aunt spill her frustrations while he concentrated on their next move. He punched one key on his cell and speed dialed his pilot.

Alexis cried, "We have to find Sam, Nikolas. We can't go home without her. What if she fell off the boat? She could be in the middle of the ocean waiting on someone to find her. Waiting on Jason who is already back in Port Charles or waiting on her family who are wasting their time listening to that cold hearted-"

Into the phone Nik said, "Rent a helicopter and be waiting for us at the heliport. We'll be arriving shortly."

He clicked off the call and said to Alexis, "We'll fly over the site her boat was found on our own. If she's there we'll find her. But do you think it is even a possibility she was at the villa and decided to leave on her own?"

"Well, according to Jason," she said his name like a curse " Sam was at that villa and unhurt. Why wouldn't she call me? Sam would know that if Jason knows she was missing then I would find out too. She wouldn't let me worry like this."

Alexis cell phone rang, "Hi."

"Honey, great news!" said Ric " Sam is fine. She called here and said her boat broke down but that she caught a ride with a passing ship. So no worries."

"I don't understand..." said Alexis "I want to talk to her myself. Did you tell her to call my cell?"

"I didn't think of that." said Ric "Come home, hon, I am sure she will call again soon."

"Did she say where she is?"

"At a hotel on the beach, I think."

"There are a hundred of those! Which one?"

"I don't think she specified."

Alexis emotions warred inside of her. She was thrilled her daughter was safe but upset she couldn't see her for herself. "I'm not leaving this island without Sam." she said to Ric. Then she asked about Kristina and Molly, and after a few more minutes hung up.

Ric called Sam as soon as he was done talking to Alexis. "She isn't giving up."

Sam's voice was without emotion. "Tell her I caught a flight to Europe. Let her think I am somewhere happy... tell her I decided I need time away... maybe she won't even miss me... Jason doesn't."

Ric said, "So, this plan didn't work. Don't go to extremes now. You can still win him back. And then both of you can go away to Europe together."

_And leave Sonny to me_, Ric thought

"It's too late..." said Sam "I don't have the strength to keep going on like this..."

"Sam!"

She hung up the phone.

_**In the arms of the Angel **_

_**far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, **_

_**and the endlessness that you fear **_

_**  
You are pulled from the wreckage**_

_**of your silent reverie **_

_**  
In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here **_

Sarah Mclachlan lyrics

Later when Nikolas and Alexis were in the helicopter the pilot said, "My god!"

"What?" asked Alexis. They had searched for hours and were now heading back to the heliport. The hotels were out the window to the left of them. They banked close to them to land on the roof of a tall building that was the heliport.

Nikolas saw what the pilot was looking at. On top of one hotel was a lone figure. _But it couldn't be_... Nik thought.

The figure was standing on the ledge of the hotel roof.

"She's going to jump!" the pilot said

Alexis eyes turned and took in the dark haired female form, her short dress whipping in the wind, that looked as if she was about to commit suicide.

"Land this thing!" cried Alexis. " That could be my daughter!"

The pilot swooped away from the building and in minutes had them landed on the heliport. As soon as the rotors stopped moving, Alexis flung open her door and ran for the rental car without a word.

Nik told the pilot, "Call the authorities and report what you saw immediately."

The pilot pulled a cell from his pocket. As Nik climbed out of the helicopter he heard the man say, "I pray that woman is alright."

_She has to be_, Nik thought to himself. _We didn't come all this way to lose one of our own._

_**In this sweet madness,**_

_**oh this glorious sadness**_

That brings me to my knees

_**  
In the arms of the Angel...**_

**Sarah McLachlan**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jason sat at the bar at Caroline's while Carly stood behind the bar with Farrah, the books for the business open on the counter in front of them.

"These figures are right on target." Carly praised her

"I expected this slight drop off since I wasn't around to personally interact with the customers. I swear some of the guys buy bottles of champagne just hoping I will have a drink with them."

"Do you?" asked Farrah

"Never. And either will you. But you make sure they buy that bottle of champagne and think they have a chance with you. Leave them feeling like this is the place where anything could happen. " Carly looked over and her eyes met Jason's. "Where dreams could come true."

"Got it," said Farrah.

"Good. Now go in my office and fill out this week's order forms for the liquor."

When Farrah left Carly moved down the bar until she was in front of Jason, she leaned across the bar and snaked an arm around his neck, her mouth met his in a quick but hot kiss that said _I want you_.

_**When somebody loves you  
It's no good unless he loves you - all the way **_

_**  
Happy to be near you  
When you need someone to cheer you - all the way **_

_**Celine Dion lyrics  
**_

When she pulled away, she said "Just had to do that. It had been a whole hour since your lips were on mine."

Jason smiled, "Whole hour, huh? How did you survive it, Carly?"

"Not easily, believe me." She winked at him.

Jason asked, " Is Caroline's going to be okay without you around while we are out of town?"

"It'll survive. This place has my name. That means it can make it through anything. I thought about naming it Spencer's. But then people might think Luke was still running the joint. I considered Morgan's but I knew you would hate that."

"Ya," Jason said nodding his head but still having a trace of a smile on his face.

"But you would have let me do it." she said " You can't say no to me. Not if I need you to say yes."

He pursed his lips but didn't answer.

Carly laughed, " You can't answer because you can't lie to me. And you don't want to admit it's true but I know it is so-"

His voice was soft and serious when he said, "You're right."

_**When somebody needs you  
It's no good unless he needs you - all the way **_

Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years - come what way 

Celine Dion Lyrics

Carly stopped. She caught her breath because when he used that voice she felt breathless, weak, and wanted to ravish him right here, right now. She said, "You did help me in a major way to open Caroline's, even if you don't know it."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

She said, lightly, "Don't get mad, Jase." Though she knew he wouldn't.

He titled his head. "Tell me."

She walked around the bar. No employees were in the room. Jason turned around on his stool and she slid close to him, standing between his legs.

Looking in his eyes, she said " I was determined not to borrow money from any man, even you. So I sold the most valuable thing I had that belonged to me alone-" she took a deep breath and said softly. "the jewelry you gave me. It was more than stones and gold to me though. It meant you cared enough about me to ensure my security in this world, to give me a way to get my independence. I could buy it all back now. But I don't need that jewelry to feel like I have a safety net or proof you care." She stroked his face. " I have you, Jase, and that's all I need."

Now it was his turn to pull her close for a kiss. But he took his time, slowly dragging her nearer to him, gently running his lips across her jaw till their mouths meshed in a dance of pure hunger.

A few moments later, into her ear, he said "Let's get out of here."

_**Who knows where the road will lead us?**_

_**  
Only a fool would say.**_

_**  
But if you'll let me love you,  
it's for sure I'm gonna love you - all the way, **_

_**all**_

_**the**_

_**way.**_

_**Celine Dion Lyrics **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

When they walked into Carly's home she went straight up the stairs, without saying a word. Jason smiled as he watched her confidently move toward the bedroom, knowing he would follow.

First he dialed his cell and said, "Hey, Max. How are the boys doing? Good. You're staying with them every second right? Thanks. Ya, we'll be back later. Call if anything at all comes up. You get a weird feeling, Ric shows up, Sonny does anything that makes you uneasy you call me. Ya, I know you know all that. Just double checking. Okay. Ya."

Jason hung up and then took off his leather jacket. He threw it on the couch. He took the stairs two at a time but slowed outside Carly's closed door.

He knocked.

She laughed and called out, "Awfully formal for this late in the game, don't you think, Jase?"

He pushed open the door to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. All she wore was a white t-shirt. She had pulled closed the room darkening blinds. Even though it was afternoon the room was lit solely by a single thick white candle she had burning on her dresser.

She made a _come here _motion with her finger. With slow steps, his eyes locked on hers, Jason walked across the room till he stood in front of her.

She started to stand up but he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated. He crouched in front of her, cupped her face with his hand. She turned her face and kissed his palm, closing her eyes briefly.

_**Share my life, take me for what I am.**_

**_  
Cause I'll never change all my colors for you._**

**_  
Take my love,_**

**_I'll never ask for too much  
just all that you are and_**

_**everything that you do...**_

**_  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
if I don't have you._**

_**Whitney Houston lyrics  
**_

Once again their eyes met. He whispered, " You always knew we'd get back here, didn't you?"

She nodded, tears came to her eyes.

Then his lips were on hers, his body over hers, and they were gentle and rough together, both loving this way they could be all of who they were with only each other.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Carly thought, _God, let this man always love me just like this every day for the rest of my life._

Running through Jason's mind was_, I'll never give this up, never. This is right where I am meant to be._

And later, when Carly thought nothing could happen to make this more perfect, he said the one thing that only he could know she would want to hear. With her body on fire from his touch, Jason breathed into her ear, "Caroline."

_**You see through,**_

_**right to the heart of me.**_

_**You break down my walls**_

_**with the strength of you love.**_

_**I never knew love**_

_**like I've known it with you...**_

_**I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
if I don't have you.**_

_**Whitney Houston Lyrics**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**_Author's note- In my story Nik and Emily are married without children. Courtney and Nik never got together_**.

Alexis was the first to reach the roof of the hotel, with Nikolas and hotel security close on his heels. The sound of sirens wailed through the streets below. Alexis had driven faster than even the cops to get here.

The woman faced away from all of them, looking down over the ledge she stood on.

Alexis stopped a foot behind her and whispered, "Sam."

Moments passed, everyone on the roof was silent. Nikolas thought of reaching out and pulling her back onto the safety of the rooftop. But was scared he would startle her and make her fall the thirty stories to the ground.

Sam said, "I screwed this up too. I should have jumped when I had the chance. But I couldn't."

"Sam, its not in you to give up. You come from a long line of people who never back down or call it quits. Not this early in the game at least." Nikolas said

Alexis was shaking with fear but she whispered, "He's right. I've seen the fire in your eyes when you fight for someone you love. You've given me hell over Jason plenty of times. Fight just as hard for yourself."

A group of cops flooded the roof. "Step back. Everyone clear the area!" one yelled

Sam turned her head and her eyes met her mothers. Alexis reached out a hand. Nikolas stepped close behind Sam. Sam took Alexis's hand and with Nik steadying her made her way off the ledge.

Alexis hugged her. Nikolas turned to the cops and started damage control.

"Just a misunderstanding officers. I am Nikolas Cassadine and I am sure there must be some way we can keep this family matter private..."

As Nik smooth talked the authorities Alexis hugged Sam tight.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered

"Just promise me you'll never do anything like this again." Alexis said "You feel crazy, go crazy. Everyone in this family does at some point. You feel mad, yell. But don't give up because I could not..." Alexis sniffled " stand to lose my oldest girl."

_**Let me see you through**_

_**'Cause I've seen the dark side too**_

_**When the night falls on you **_

_**and you don't know what to do**_

_**Nothing you confess**_

_**could make me love you less.**_

_**I'll stand by you **_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you .**_

_**The Pretenders**_

Later Nikolas, Sam, and Alexis walked through the airport. Sam carried her suitcases of clothes that were finally recovered from her ship, The Lila Morgan.

She stopped and said, " I can't go back to Port Charles. He'll be there. And all I can think right now is I need to find a way to make Jason come back to me."

Alexis said, gently, " You can scam and plan and try to connive him into scenarios that put you two in the same room so he has a chance to see how good you are together. You could do all that and more. But you are going up against Carly. No one can out scheme that schemer."

"Do you think Jason's lying? That Carly has him helping her with some kind of crazy plan?" Sam asked

Nikolas gave her a _forget about it_ look. He said "Haven't Jason and Carly always been devoted to each other? It seems like they have just taken the last step toward something that started long ago."

Sam sighed.

Alexis said, "I was going to surprise you when we stepped off the plane but we aren't going home to Port Charles right away. Nikolas and I agreed that you need a tour of the Cassadine island."

Nik said, "Sam, you're as much a Cassadine as any of us. Everything we own is partly yours now. Our history is the history of your family. Don't you want to see where we come from?"

Sam looked at Alexis " I don't want to keep you away from my sisters any longer because you have to deal with me..."

"I want to be with you, " Alexis corrected " And besides, as we speak, Emily has Kristina and Molly on a plane headed for Greece to meet us."

"What about Ric?" Sam asked, wondering if anyone would ever find out about how he helped her lure Jason to Aruba.

"He couldn't get away from work." Alexis said

"I don't know..." Sam said. She wanted to jump into this family with both feet but she feared she didn't fit in. She had been a loner, an outsider, every day of her life before she met Jason. She only felt like she had a place in the world when she started to love her unborn baby and fall for Jason. Beyond that life held no meaning for her, at least not at this point.

_But maybe_, Sam thought, _I found out about my birth mother to give me somewhere to belong ..._

Nikolas said, "Put Jason aside for right now. Let some time go by and see how you feel about him then. But for now stay with your real family. Like it or not you are Samantha Cassadine now. You will never be alone again."

Alexis put one arm around Sam and said, "You belong with us, sweetie. Let us take care of you."

Sam allowed them to lead her onto the plane. She marveled at how these people were willing to fight for her just because she was their blood. And in that moment, for the first time, Sam felt part of a bond that could not ever end because she could never be dumped or abandoned by her family.

_**Take me in, **_

_**into your darkest hour**_

_**and I'll never desert you.**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**And when... **_

_**when the night falls on you, baby**_

_**You're feeling all alone**_

_**You won't be on your own**_

_**I'll stand by you...**_

_**The Pretenders**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

By dinnertime Jason and Carly were back at Sonny's, hand in hand, to pick up the kids. Jason nodded at Marco, who was guarding the door, and then entered the living room.

They found Sonny and Ric sitting on the couch, both with a drink.

Ric was saying, "That is exactly the way I would play this, brother, you have-" he stopped when he noticed they had walked into the room.

"Are the kids ready to go?" Carly asked Sonny

Sonny answered, "They're in the dining room eating dinner with Max and Leticia. Why don't you go join them and let the men talk business?'

Carly was way too used to his attitude to take the bait and go off on him.

She said to Jason, " Come get us when your done." and left the room with a smug smile on her face. It felt like winning a battle every time she didn't try to save Sonny from his own darkness or react to his rude comments.

Jason said, looking at Ric, "Don't you have somewhere to go?'

"I'm comfortable right here." Ric answered from his seat next to Sonny.

Jason gave him a evil glare then said to Sonny, " Bernie has all the information he needs for while I am away. I'll call in daily. Frankie is running things at the warehouse. Marco is at the door here and with you when you leave. I'll take Max with me. The kids are most comfortable with him."

Sonny stood, narrowed his eyes, and said in a low voice "Have it all worked out, huh?"

Jason met his eyes. All the conflicting emotions he warred with for years boiled up in him. He wanted to be loyal to Sonny, understanding, to make this whole situation okay for everyone. But if Sonny tried to stop them from leaving Jason knew this would be the time he disobeyed Sonny's orders.

Years ago, Jason stepped back and let Sonny and Carly be whatever they were going to be without his interference now he felt it would only be right for Sonny to do the same thing for him.

"It's decided," Jason said.

Sonny chuckled he gave Ric a _can you believe him?_ look.

Ric laughed.

Sonny said, "Well, don't let me slow you up. You know you're probably only going to get about 15 minutes of happiness with Carly and the clock is already ticking."

_He'll get over it in time_, Jason thought to himself as he left the room. Within a second his mind switched from concerns about Sonny to anticipation over seeing the boys for the first time since he went to look for Sam. Today he was determined to get on a plane with Carly and them and leave this town.

_**There's a world outside every darkened door**_

_**where blues won't haunt you anymore.**_

_**Where the brave are free and lovers soar**_

_**Come ride with me to the distant shore...**_

_**Rascal Flatts Lyrics**_

He stepped into the dining room and immediately Morgan was flying across the room to hug him calling "Unc' Jay!"

Michael walked over, trying to be cool, and said "Hey, good to see you."

Jason picked up Morgan and then stepped closer to Michael and said "I missed you, Michael."

Michael's face softened. He quickly hugged Jason then headed back across the room to where Leticia and Max were at the table.

Carly and Jason shared a look. She said, "You ready?"

He said, "You know it."

_**Through all these cities and all these towns**_

_**It's in my blood and it's all around**_

_**I love you now like I loved you then**_

_**This is the road and these are the hands ...**_

_**Knock me down get back up again**_

_**You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man...**_

_**I'll be there when the light comes in.**_

_**Just tell 'em we're survivors!**_

_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long **_

_**Rascal Flatts Lyrics**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

**_A _**month later, south of the border, Jason drove a jeep over a dirt road, leaving the beach after a long day in the sun. The boys were sleeping in the backseat. In the vehicle behind them, Max and Leticia followed.

"Tired?" Jason asked Carly

The ride back to the house would be an hour. Jason had picked a rental home isolated enough to insure privacy and security. He flew in more guards from home to patrol the grounds. It would have been nice to not need them. But for now he couldn't be sure no enemy was coming to try and end their perfect getaway.

"Not a bit." Carly said "Once we have the kids home in bed, do you want to do something?"

"Something?" he said with a laugh. He cocked his eyebrow. Since they left Port Charles their days were filled with easy moments of relaxation with the kids and nights spent sneaking off to find places to be alone. Leticia and Max would baby sit while Jason and Carly

made love on Mexican beaches, in the shower, Jacuzzi, and beds of the luxury hotel suites they rented. Away from the world for a few hours every night they found their way into a even stronger bond they than ever shared before. Every dream Carly ever had Jason seemed willing to give her now. Time here lingered and slowed, making every moment a memory to treasure.

She smiled, "Like go down to the bar?"

"Sure."

Carly asked, turning her head to look at the car following them, "Do you think that Max and Leticia are getting it on?"

Jason sputtered, "Huh? I haven't given it a thought."

"You don't noticed how Max looks at her now? And they spend so much time alone together."

Jason glanced at Carly, "Jealous that he might be over his crush on you?"

"You knew about that?" Carly laughed "Well I hope they do hook up."

She put her hand on Jason's thigh. " I got my guy. Everyone should be as lucky."

Jason said, huskily, "Luck has nothing to do with us, Carly."

She said, "Oh, what is this? Jason Morgan talking about fate?"

"I don't know if I believe in all that. That's something people say to make their life seem like it is out of their own control. That's not us. We didn't just end up here. We chose to never turn our backs on each other years ago no matter what happened. That's our reality. That's why we work so well together.'

"I'm glad you think so."

He smiled and said, "Don't you?"

Her hand slid up his thigh. " I sure do."

He gave her a warning look and she settled back into her seat. They would be alone together soon enough.

Later, after an hour spent drinking and talking at the bar, Carly made her way to the jukebox.

This place had an eclectic mix of local residents and tourists for customers so the music on it represented several languages.

Carly had found a few English ones she liked to play over and over and make Jason dance with her. She tugged him to his feet as the song started.

_**It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.**_

_**  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair. **_

_**  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?" **_

_**  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."**_

_**Eric Clapton**_

_  
_"Aren't you sick of this song yet?" Jason asked because they had danced to the same three songs on ten different nights.

"Not in the least." Carly said, swaying slightly in his arms. "I'd slow dance with you to Baby Got Back if that was all that jukebox played."

Jason made a face. "Thank God it hasn't come to that yet."

"You should consider yourself lucky."

"Damn lucky." he agreed as his mouth caught hers in a kiss.

**_I_** **_feel wonderful because I see _**

_**  
The love light in your eyes. **_

_**  
**_

_**And the wonder of it all **_

_**  
is that you just don't realize**_

_**how much**_

_**I love you. **_

_**Eric Clapton lyrics**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Author's note- Thank you to every person who has left a review. You're awesome!**

With the soft top off the jeep, Jason and Carly were curled up in the backseat, staring up at the stars. They had parked on a bluff that overlooked the ocean.

Carly was amazed by how peaceful day-to-day life had become. She was used to hustling to make what she wanted happen. She used the sheer force of her will to bring to life Caroline's, to put Sonny finally firmly in her past, to hold her head high when most of that town only saw her as the husband stealing, ex-wife of two mobsters, gone loco broad who brought disaster everywhere she went.

But from the moment, a few months ago, when she saw something _more_ in Jason's eye, when her dream of getting him back started to look like a reality, since then she hadn't had to claw her way into this life. Jason just opened his arms, his heart, the last piece of his soul that he had held back before, to her and she was whole again.

Carly always thought happiness this divine was for pretty princess types like Emily and Elizabeth. Those two glided through life being nice, sweet, _good girls _and hoping for the best.

Carly could never sit back like them and just take what comes. Still she now had that kind of soul healing happiness and it engulfed her entire being. Because Jason admitted what she knew all along, he loves her more than any other woman on earth.

_Ok, he hasn't said those exact words_, Carly thought, _but I've always known it and now he does too. Only one more thing would make this absolute perfection..._

Jason's arms were wrapped around her waist, Carly leaned her head back and looked up at him. "If we had a kid, what do you think we should name him or her?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. I said if..."

"I don't do if..."

" I know. Just humor me, okay?" said Carly " I say Jake after the place our kid's mommy and daddy had... _fun_."

_**One word,**_

_**that's all you said**_

_**  
Something' n your voice caused me to turn my head.**_

_**  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see.**_

_**  
And I don't know how it happened, **_

_**but it happened still.**_

_**  
You asked me if I love you? If I always will?**_

_**Well,**_

_**you had me from "Hello"...**_

_**Kenny Chesney lyrics**_

Jason smiled and asked, "Do you really think _our_ stories about Jake's are fit for a kid to hear about?"

"True, true." Carly said with a smile. "Hmm, okay what about Rain?"

"That's a name?"

"Sure. And the story behind that name would be a lot cleaner."

"Really?" Jason kidded her "What part? You asking me to lie about Michael's paternity or the not knowing who his real dad was?"

She laughed. "Details. Details. Haven't you ever heard of spin, Jason? I would tell our kid that I came to you, soaked from the rain, and you saved my life."

_**Inside, I built the walls  
so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.**_

_**  
One touch, you brought it down.**_

_**  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground.**_

_**  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
the last time was the last time, I let someone in**_

_**But you**_

**_had me from "Hello_**"

_**Kenny Chesney Lyrics**_

"You give me too much credit." Jason said "You would have been alright no matter what."

"I'll never believe that. Nope, you rescued me from my biggest, craziest plan ever and I thank God you did." She twisted around and kissed him, then settled into his arms again, her back leaning onto his stomach as the both stared into the night sky. "So, any other ideas for names?"

"We don't need a name for a kid who does not even exist, Carly."

"But she will someday."

"She?" asked Jason " Jake is a girl now?"

"Feels like it to me."

Jason shook his head, chuckling. "If you say so."

"I do."

"Carly," he said more seriously "don't get your heart set on having another baby. We have the boys and they are more than a hand full on some days."

"I'm not talking about getting pregnant tonight or anything. This is just dreaming aloud for now. I would love to have a little girl as fearless as her father..."

"And as pretty as her mama.' Jason finished huskily

"Marissa would be even prettier."

"Marissa, huh? Not Jake or Rain?"

"Nope. Marissa." Carly thought for a moment. "Hmmm. Yep, Marissa Jean Morgan is the name for our daughter. Sounds good doesn't it?"

"Ya, Carly, it does. But let's stop this right here. I don't want you heartbroken if Marissa has to stay just a dream, if she never gets here..."

Carly's eyes picked out a star in the sky. She claimed it as hers, the one that would give her the last piece of her dream, her baby with blue eyes like Jason's.

"She will." Carly said confidently " I have faith enough for both of us, Jase."_  
_

_**The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me.**_

_**  
It was over from the start.**_

_**  
You completely stole my heart.**_

_**  
And now you won't let go.**_

_**  
I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"...**_

_**I loved you from "Hello."**_

_**Kenny Chesney Lyrics**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Author's note- Well J and C had a few chapters of happiness, now it's time for some more drama.**

**Location- Greystone**

"Marco, remove Scorpio from my home." Sonny growled "He's trespassing."

Madison said, "I have to agree with my client on this one. If you don't have a warrant than this conversation is over, Commissioner."

Looking Sonny dead in the eye Mac said, " Get your boy Morgan back to Port Charles to face these charges. I have enough to convict on the Jose Morales murder and he is not skipping out on me. I will send officers after him if need be."

"Good luck with that." Ric said sincerely.

Sonny looked at him. Ric tried to hide his smirk but couldn't.

To Mac, Sonny bellowed "Out!"

"You have 24 hours to get him to surrender," Mac answered " or else I'm having accessory charges filed against you. And no bail this time. So be prepared to spend some time as a guest of the city."

Marco said, "Sir, let's go."

Mac gave him a dirty look then left.

Sonny heard the front door close behind Mac then said, "Looks like the vacation is about to be over."

"Back to the real world for the lovebirds." Ric said

Madison said, "Maybe they shouldn't return until I have time to mount a defense. Find alibi witnesses and experts who can disprove the prosecutors forensic evidence."

Sonny said, "I won't have the cops coming after my kids with guns blazing because Carly is on the run with a fugitive."

"I better work fast then." Madison said, heading up the stairs to the private office Sonny had for her.

With glee in his voice Ric said, rubbing his heads together, "I knew Mac would jump all over that witness statement that Jason fired on Jose when he was unarmed then placed the gun in his hand afterwards."

"This guy is solid?" Sonny asked "Not gonna back off the story when Jason goes after him?"

"Paul Watkins will stick to what I tell him to stick to." Ric promised "He wants to get the second payment I promised him after his testimony too bad to recant."

"Madison will crush the witness on the stand. Jason will never go to prison." Sonny said " But while he fights the charges he'll have to stay in town. And so will Carly and my children. By the time he is acquitted I'll have full custody of the kids and Carly back in my bed. And I won't even have to marry her again."

"You can work Carly that good?"

Sonny chuckled. "Watch and learn, little brother." He picked up the phone to call Jason.

_**He **_

_**drowns in his dreams-**_

_**an exquisite extreme**_

_**I **_

_**know he's as damned**_

_**as he seems...**_

_**It just Ain't right**_

_**It just Ain't right ...**_

_**Such a beautiful**_

_**disaster**_

_**Beautiful, beautiful disaster **_

_**Beautiful disaster**_

_**Lines from a Kelly Clarkson Song**_

**Location- Greece**

**Author's note- This is the last Sam section for a while.**

"Do we really have to go home tomorrow?" Emily asked Nikolas as they walked along the shore on the Cassadine Island. "I love this place. It's truly beautiful."

"Post card perfect, "Nikolas agreed "But there are a lot of ghosts here for my family. I'm surprised Alexis seems as happy here as she does."

"I think it's spending time with her daughters that is making the difference." Emily said "Now this place will have a whole new set of memories for her. And us."

Emily stopped walking and raised her hand, that was being held by Nikolas. She placed his hand, with hers over it, on her stomach.

With a soft smile on her face, she said "Meet the latest Cassadine."

Over dinner that night Nikolas told the family that Emily was expecting. Alexis smiled and said, 'You two will be wonderful parents."

Kristina said, "Yay! Another baby!"

But Sam's expression was pained. She said, "Excuse me." and fled the room.

Alexis followed her. She found Sam in the living room.

"Honey, it's okay if it is still hard to hear about babies after losing yours."

Sam said "It's not that, mom. At least not just about Lila. I thought Jason and I would be married with a new baby of our own by now. I didn't think I could be a good mother when I first got pregnant with Lila but in time I really came to want her and to want to be a mom. I hate that because Jason gave up on that dream I have to too."

"You don't have to Sam. You don't need a man to have a baby."

Sam said, "I wouldn't be any good at doing it on my own."

"You aren't on your own." Alexis said "Nikolas is teaching you about the family business so you have a paying job. And you have built in babysitters in Emily and Lulu. I won't even mind being called grandma if it means you will be happy again."

"But is it fair to bring a child into the world without a father around?"

"There are plenty of kids in the world already who don't have a mother or father. You could give one a mom and when you fall in love with a reliable, stable, safe, trustworthy, non- criminal..."

"I get it, Mom."

Alexis finished, "man then you can give your child a father, too. But why wait if you are ready? That ache for a child is what you have been trying to fill up with the wrong men and choices."

"You would really help me to adopt?"

"I'd help you do anything that makes you smile."

Sam hugged Alexis. "Thank you. I guess I get to make an announcement of my own to the family now. I want to have a son."

_**He's magic and myth **_

_**as strong as what I believe...**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**Hold on tight...**_

_**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**_

_**Waited so long...so long ...**_

_**Lines from Beautiful Disaster a Kelly Clarkson Song**_

**Location- Mexico**

"No, Jason! No way are we leaving today!" Carly said as soon as he hung up his cell phone. She had been listening to his side of the conversation with Sonny. "If they are looking to charge you then the last thing we should do is go back home."

"It's that or go on the run." Jason said "Ric knows where we are because he is all up in Sonny's life. And Ric would not hesitate to send some bounty hunters after me. I won't put the kids in danger."

"But we can hide out-"

"No."

Carly sighed, knowing he had made up his mind. She hugged him tight. "I don't want this to end."

Jason pulled back and titled her chin up to look in his eyes. "Hey, now. The trip is ending. Not us, right?"

"Right."

He kissed her softly. Then said, "We better pack and tell the kids."

Carly closed her eyes briefly and prayed, _Let him beat these charges. I can't live without Jason by my side._

After getting so close to her dream life it felt like agony to have anything threaten it.

She opened her eyes and said, "Let's get this over with."

_**And if I could hold on through the tears**_

_**and the laughter **_

_**Would it be beautiful**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster? **_

_**Kelly Clarkson lyrics**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Author's note- I can not stand Ric. On some days, if he is really nice to Alexis or her girls, I tolerate him. But most times I see him I think "Panic Room." Anyway, this chapter thrilled me to be able to write him as I see him.

**Location- The Lake House**

Ric sat on at the dining room with papers spread out covering the surface in front of him. Since Alexis and the children were gone for the last month he had plenty of time and privacy to make his plans.

_Too bad they are coming home tonight_, Ric thought , _Must work faster... faster..._

He had all the evidence in place to insure the conviction of Jason Morgan on capital first degree murder, a death penalty case. The thought of it made Ric grin from ear to ear.

Then Ric could take his rightful place at the side of his brother. They would run this town with an iron fist. No more mistakes that let the cops threaten Sonny's freedom. Ric knew he could take good care of his brother.

"Sonny will see this is for the best," he mumbled as he scribbled on a legal note pad, "Yes, for the best, the best..."

He wiped the sweat from his head, his body rocked back and forth, This was exhausting work. But he must press on.

_It won't be long now till Jason and Carly are only bad memories for me_, Ric thought

He said to them, as if they were there and could hear him, "Your reign has ended. I'm here to claim my place beside the king."

Then he laughed and laughed because he found his own genius thrilling.

**_These streets  
Turn me inside out _**

**_  
Everything shines _**

**_  
But leaves me_**

_**empty still **_

**_  
And I'll, _**

_**burn this lonely house down ...**_

_**  
**_

Goo Goo Dolls

**When Jason and Carly **climbed off the plane in Port Charles Dara Jones was waiting at the airport.

"Thanks for meeting us. " Carly said

"We should get you right to the police station, Jason." Dara said "If Mac gets wind of this jet landing he will have officers dispatched to pick you up."

Jason nodded then said, looking at Carly, "Take the boys to Sonny's. I'll see you all once I make bail."

"Leticia and Max can take the boys. They'll be perfectly safe with them." Carly said " I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to." Jason said

She jutted out her chin, her eyes held his as she repeated firmly "I'll stay with you."

**_I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do _**

**_  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you _**

**_  
I'll stay with you  
_**

_**Goo Goo Dolls**_

Carly walked over and crouched before her sons. "I'll meet you at your daddy's later, okay?"

"Sure, mom." said Michael

"Kay" said Morgan

They both hugged her. Then they ran over and hugged Jason.

Max said, "Mrs. C are you sure you'll be okay without a guard?"

"Just fine, Max. Now get my boys home safe for me."

"Consider it done." he replied

Once they left Carly asked Dara, "How bad is it?"

"Not good, Carly."

"Tell me straight, can we beat these charges?" Jason asked

"The case is strong but it's my job to break it down piece by piece. I'll do everything in my power to keep you from being convicted." Dara said

Carly didn't like the worried sound of Dara's voice.

_Jason will be fine. He's going to walk away from this like he has every other arrest_. Carly repeated over and over in her head as they drove to the police station. If she prayed it hard enough it would have to be true.

Holding Jason's hand in the backseat of Dara's car, Carly couldn't help but wish Jason had agreed with her idea to flee from these charges. It wouldn't have been fair to the boys yet how was it fair to any of them to risk Jason's freedom?

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Just say the word and we can get they boys and then leave this messed up little town in our dust and never look back."

_**Wake up this world  
Wake up tonight **_

_**  
And run with me  
Run to me now **_

_**I'll stay with you  
**_

_**Goo Goo Dolls lyrics**_

Jason turned and stared in her eyes. That was his Carly, always willing to do anything for him with no regard for herself. But he would feel guilty if he put her and the boys in a life of constant hiding.

"It's going to be okay." he promised softly

She hugged him and said, her voice on the verge of tears, so soft he had to question if he heard it or imagines it. "It better be."

_**The walls will fall before we do **_

_**  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever **_

_**  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you **_

_**Goo Goo Dolls Lyrics**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

**Two days later**

At the end of the bail hearing the judge said, "I am reluctant to grant bail."

Dara said, "But your honor my client poses no flight risk!"

Alexis said " He has considerable wealth and means to evade prosecution."

"He came back to clear his good name." Dara said

"Jason Morgan has an extensive arrest record." Alexis said

"Arrest but not convictions." Dara said "He should be released on his own recognizance."

"I have made my case for 10 million dollars bail." Alexis said " Your honor-"

"That is excessive!" exclaimed Dara

"Enough!" said the judge "My courtroom is not a free for all. I am ready to rule. This is a first degree murder case. The accused will not be granted any bail."

Carly jumped up and cried "No! You can't do that."

The judge gave her a hard look. "That is exactly what I can do and have done. Sit down before you find yourself facing a contempt of court charge."

Jason turned and met her eyes. He mouthed "It's okay."  
She sat down and whispered, "No, it is not, Jase."

_**How do I get through one night without you ?**_

_**If I had to live without you **_

_**what**_

_**kind of life would that be? **_

_**Oh I, I need you in my arms**_

_**need you to hold **_

_**Your my world**_

_**my heart**_

_**my soul**_

_**If you ever leave, baby,**_

**_you would take away everything good in my Life_**.

**Trisha Yearwood lyrics**

Carly watched as they removed Jason from the courtroom. Then she hissed at Dara " Can you handle this case or not? If it is too much for you I can find another lawyer. Sonny has some high priced corporate

attorney on retainer. She could step in tomorrow if this is too much for you."

"It's not." Dara "Ill do my best for you. If that is not enough-"

Carly sighed, "No, I know you are good at your job. It's just Jason can not sit in jail waiting on a trial."

The rest of the people in the room began to stand and move toward the door.

Dara said, "I'll petition for an immediate trial date to be set and we should be able to select a jury with sixty days."

"But how do we prove he is innocent?"

"That's where you do need to hire someone else. Get private investigators to find witnesses to what really happened outside the Corinthos Morgan warehouse that day." Dara's voice dropped and she said "Jason claims it was self defense."

"Than that's what it was." said Carly "Now you need to convince a jury of that. He can not be convicted, Dara, do you understand? I can't live without him."

_**Without you **_

_**There'd be no sun in my sky **_

_**There would be no love in my life**_

_**There would be no world left for me ...**_

_**How do I live without you ?**_

_**How do I live**_

_**without you baby?**_

_**How do I live.?**_

_**Trisha Yearwood lyrics**_

Sonny, Ric and Madison left the courthouse together and climbed into Sonny's limo to go home.

Sonny said to Madison "Have you gotten the videotape from the warehouse camera?"

"Yes, it's in a secure location." Madison said " It backs Jason story 100 percent."

"Good." said Sonny "I'll let you know when I need it."

"So, dinner tonight?" she asked

Sonny shook his head. "I'll be busy for a while now that Carly and the boys are home. I'll call you when I am free again."

Madison's smile faded.

Ric said "You know , I think that video would be safer if we moved it to the island. Around here someone in the Morales family could come after Madison if they think she has it. Don't you agree, Sonny?"

Madison gave Ric a skeptical look. She did not like how he influenced Sonny's decision.

"If you must know," Madison told Ric " the tape is already out of the country. So no one can steal or destroy Mr. Morgan's best chance at an acquittal. I thought it would be the prudent thing to do. Don't you agree?"

Ric's eyes turned cold but he said "Of course."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**One month later**_

Carly sat at the desk in her office at work. She spent most of her time, when not with her children, at Caroline's to keep herself distracted from missing Jason. It didn't really work but it was something to fill the hours. And daily she wrote him letters.

Tonight she was sitting here looking at the letter she wrote to him months ago when he left town to travel out West alone. He had never seen it and didn't know that she looked at it often when she missed him.

She folded it carefully and put it in an envelope to send with the letter she had just finished writing Jason.

Today's letter read:

_**Hey J,**_

**_This being separated thing sucks, doesn't it? Are you missing me as madly as I miss you?_**

How I wish there were words to write that could tell you what I lack when you are not with me. Almost Everything would be an accurate description, I guess, but still not big enough to be the truth.

**_I concentrate on Michael and Morgan, who miss you something awful but are otherwise alright, and my business. But no matter how much I focus on them and work I can't stop aching for you._**

**_I heard a song on the radio today and I swear it could have been written just for you and me. It's called You Save Me by Kenny Chesney. _**

**_I know you've never heard it and, unless I play it for you, probably never will. Still it describes how I feel about you perfectly._**

_**Here are a few lines from it:**_

**'Cause when I'm a bullet**

**shot out of a gun,**

**'Cause when I'm a firecracker**

**coming undone,**

**Or when I'm a fugitive**

**ready to run,**

**All wild-eyed and crazy:**

**No matter where my reckless soul takes me,**

**Baby, you save me...**

**When I'm a ship tossed around**

**on the waves,**

**Up on a highwire that's ready to**

**break. **

**And when I've had just about all I can take, **

**Baby, you**

**Baby, you save me.**

**_That's what you are to me, Jase. I know I'll never feel lost or crazy again if you are by my side. So I'll be here, waiting, and loving you like I pray you love me. You better!_**

_**All my heart is yours,**_

_**C**_

**_P.S. The other letter in this envelope is one I wrote you months ago. I missed you then like I miss you now and will miss you every moment till I hold you again. But you know that, right? Sure you do. Because if you don't know me, Jase, then no one in this whole world does._**

**_P.P.S. Michael is doing a lot better now. I think the trip helped him to let go of a lot of the fear he had after his kidnapping. You're good for him. And me. And your namesake. Smooches, baby. I love you._**

She sealed the envelope and kissed it. Then she closed her eyes and thought, _Bring him home to me. I need him. Oh God, just bring him home to me._

_**I'm not sure how you know the perfect thing to say to **_

_**save me**_

_**from myself. **_

_**You're the angel that believes in me like**_

_**nobody else, **_

_**And I thank God you do...**_

_**Baby, you save me. **_

_**Kenny Chesney Lyrics**_

A few days later when Jason read her letter, a single tear slid down his cheek. He wanted to be there to give her everything she needed, and more than she even asked for, but this was one time it was out of his control.

He had thought they were finally through all the challenges and headed for a peaceful phase of their lives for once. But that one lose end, letting Ric live after he terrorized Carly and showed them all what he was capable of, had come back to remind him to never let an enemy get close enough to stab you in the back. Jason would remedy the Ric situation one day but for now he was stuck , alone and lonely in his cell, missing the woman that never let him feel that way when she was around.

He knew Carly would fill his dreams tonight. He lay down with the words of her letter running through his mind.

_**No matter where my reckless soul takes me, Baby, you save me.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Author's note- I really need to take a moment and say Thank You to every single person who has let a review on this story or on Rain Drenched Promises. RDP was the first fanfic I ever started. I started it because I was frustrated with Carly's story when Jennifer B was playing her. Then I posted it on a blog, chapter by chapter, that no one ever read. **

**When I came to I found a reason to keep working on RDP and to write more stories because I had people who enjoyed reading them. And I was able to read all the stories here and find better and more creative versions of GH than what is shown on the TV each day.**

**By taking the time to leave a review you make my day brighter and for that I say thank you.**

**One day later**

Sonny felt extreme guilt about Jason being locked up. At first it felt justified. _Jason tried to steal away my family, _Sonny reasoned_, and it was within my right to do anything I had to in order to get them back._

And Ric backed up his thinking one hundred percent. But in the month Jason had been locked up Sonny hadn't had any luck in wooing Carly. She hung around the house when she wasn't talking non stop about Jason and his case and her strategies to prove him innocent, but when Sonny tried to fix nice dinners for her and give her "that look" she turned and walked away.

Carly had never been good at resisting him. Now it seemed she could careless about his come-ons. Jason ruled her mind and heart.

Sonny felt like this whole thing was a waste of time since Carly hadn't budged in her devotion to Jason. He called Ric and said, "Hey. I think it's time we call this off."

"With Jason? You want to just let him take your kids and move around the world? Is that what you are telling me?" Ric asked

"He wouldn't do that."

"He already did!"

"That was a vacation. They would have been back."

"Are you sure about that?" Ric asked "Because I'm not. Morgan even mentioned that he was going to be the ring bearer in their wedding."

"Come on, Ric, you're making that up."

"Ask him." Ric bluff

"Well then Morgan is confused. Or you are. Carly would not be able to keep her mouth shut about it if Jason wanted to marry her. She would scream it from the top of the tallest building in town."

"Unless she knows it would set you off. Unless she wants to keep it a secret so they can run off, have Jason adopt your kids, and live in bliss without ever seeing you again. I doubt she would tell a soul if that was her plan."

"I always knew she wanted Jason." Sonny said, started to buy Ric's version of the truth. "She would kill for him."

"Would she kill you for him? Or let Jason kill you? Especially if they found out you are responsible for Jason being behind bars?"

"They both care about me. They would never do anything like that." But Sonny's voice betrayed he had no confidence in his words.

"I think they would do anything to be together. Even get rid of you." Ric said "Let's just see if you can win Carly back to your side before we go ahead and spring Jason. That way you have nothing to worry about. If Jason ever found out what you've done he wouldn't take revenge if Carly loves you."

"Jason is my friend. That is enough of a reason for him to not come after me."

"It wasn't enough of a reason for you to not lock him up. But if you think you can not get Carly back in your bed..."

"I can." Sonny said " I will." But in his heart he didn't want to keep up this fight. He wanted this to be over. But Sonny still couldn't face the idea of Jason being with Carly, of Carly wanting Jason over Sonny.

_**It's coming down**_

_**to nothing more than apathy**_

_**I'd rather run the other way**_

_**than stay and see **_

_**The smoke**_

_**and who's still standing when it clears **_

_**Everyone knows I'm in**_

_**Over my head**_

_**Over my head**_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_

_**She's on your mind, She's on your mind**_

The Fray

Jason was in his cell when Emily came up and said, "Hey, big brother."

He jumped off his bunk and came over to the bars. "What are you doing in here? Why didn't they bring me to the visitors room?"

"Because this is an unofficial visit. Lucky snuck me in."

"You shouldn't do things like that, Em. I don't want you in trouble."

" Mac wouldn't allow another visitor today, since Carly was here earlier. And I wanted to show you this in person." Emily pulled out the jewelers box from her pocket. "This is the one you wrote me about. I'm sure of it. It's exactly how you described it and I found it at your apartment in that lockbox in the hidden safe. Just like you said it would be."

Jason knew what he would see before she even opened the box. It was a ring he bought to give to Carly years ago. But things changed. Life took her from him and the ring stayed a secret only he knew about.

"That's the one. Thanks, Em."

Emily smiled at the tender look on her brother's face. She joked "I hope you don't expect me to propose to Carly for you? Because she so does not like me."

"She likes you enough. But no. I only want you to give it to her if I am convicted. Tell her to read the inscription. It says everything she needs to know."

Emily had read it already. She said, "You will give it to her yourself. I truly believe that."

"I've been waiting a long time to slip that on her finger," Jason said "and now I may never be able to.."

"I hired a private investigator to look into this witness, Paul Watkins, statements. I'll find a way to prove he is lying."

"Don't get involved in this. It not safe."

"Your my brother. I'm involved. And, plus, you know I am a sucker for romance. And this ring is just about the most romantic thing I have seen in quite some time."

Jason stuck his hand through the bars and Emily slipped the box into his hand. He took out the ring and ran his finger over the stone. At this moment he feared he would never see Carly wear this ring. He feared he would never get the chance to give her the future she was counting on with him.

**Everyone knows **

**I'm in Over my head**

**Over my head **

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind, She's on your mind **

**The Fray**

That night Sonny sent Michael and Morgan to Bobbie's house. He skipped the flowers, candles and romantic dinner. He had tried all that with no results already. Tonight he would go for the one thing left.

Sonny ordered Marco to call Carly and tell her that Sonny was having an episode.

Sonny sat in the dark, holding a broken glass, when Carly walked in.

She flipped on a light and took in the room in shambles. "Sonny?" she asked softly

"Leave me alone." He said though that was the last thing he wanted. He knew she couldn't resist trying to save him when he was like this.

She moved to his side, crouching next to him, "Let me take that." she said, removing the shards of glass from his hand.

Sonny acted like he was too out of it to resist.

He turned his head and their eyes met. He said, "I'm no good. Everything around me turns ugly. No wonder you left me for Jason."

"That's not the way it happened," she said softly " and you know it. You should go up to bed, Sonny."

He commanded in a low voice "Come with me."

Carly took his hand and he stood up.

"You just need sleep, Sonny."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. " I need you, Carly."

She pushed him away. "You had me. But we both know that did not cure you. And it didn't make either of us happy. I'm sorry but no matter what you are going through I can't be the one to pull you through. Not this time."

Then she walked past him and back out of Greystone.

Sonny started to shake, for real, with fear as he realized if he couldn't convince her to come back to him that Carly and Jason would stay together, marry, maybe have kids, maybe leave town, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Except let Jason be found guilty.

**_And suddenly I become a part of your past_**

_**I'm becoming **_

_**the part that don't last **_

_**I'm losing you and its effortless **_

_**Without a sound**_

_**we lose sight of the ground **_

_**in the throw around **_

_**Never thought**_

_**that you wanted to bring it down**_

_**I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves**_

_**Everyone knows **_

_**I'm in **_

_**Over my head **_

_**Over my head**_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_

_**She's on your mind, She's on your mind **_

_**The Fray**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Six weeks later**

Carly sat across from Jason in the police station. She said, "Don't give up, Jase. The evidence is not that strong against you. If the jury does not believe that witness then they will _have_ to acquit you. The prosecutor didn't prove anything beyond the fact that her bogus witness is a good at lying. "

Jason looked in her eyes and said, in a quiet voice, "Even Dara told you that unless we get new evidence I will be convicted. But I'm not spending a day in prison. You can count on that, Carly. I would never let you visit me in prison or risk yourself in any way."

"Jase, where you go I go."

"Not this time."

"Every time."

His eyes closed and pure sadness covered his expression. "Not this time, Car."

Carly grabbed his hand, holding it as it rested in handcuffs on the table, and said "I will find the security tape from the warehouse you told me about. Someone on the inside must have stolen it. How would Morales men of even known where to find it or got past our guys to get it? I have been threatening Sonny's men that whoever has it better give it up-"

"What? Don't do that. You don't know who you are dealing with."

"No, they don't know who they are dealing with! Someone is out to steal you from me. And you know I don't play that way, Jase. No one is taking you from me."

He smiled, sadly, and said "Carly, it might be out of your control."

She squeezed his hand. " You never gave up on me. Don't give up on yourself. Because you are a part of me, Jase, and if you aren't with me then... I'm not me."

Jason's face softened and he said, "I love you, Carly. Just in case I haven't told you that enough."

"I know you do. And you know I love you. And we are not even close to being done yet. I want 50 more years with you - for starters." She grinned at him.

"Well, I guess I don't have much choice." He grinned back. " You get what you want. And I'm not any good at trying to change your mind."

"So stop trying." She stroked the top of his hand. " And just love me. That's all I need you to do. I'll find a way to get the evidence to exonerate you. Just have faith in me, Jase."

"I do, Carly, but this is not your fault and if I am convicted..."

"Don't say that! I'm serious. I can't hear that. You will be found innocent by reason of self defense. You have to believe it because it means you believe you are coming home to me."

"I believe it." he said.

And Carly knew it was true because he never lied to her.

_**Never again  
would I turn away from you**_

_**  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright**_

_**  
And I do believe...**_

_**Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe**_

_**Sheryl Crow Lyrics**_

Later that same day Madison made a choice she knew could threaten her life but her morals left her no other option. She went to the police station and insisted Mac let her visit Jason. She said she was his lawyer and it would be against the law to deny the visit.

But Mac called her bluff.

"Dara Jenson is an old friend of mine and I happen to know she is Jason Morgan's lawyer."

Mac told her

"And I am consulting with her." Madison lied

By the time Mac could prove her wrong Jason would know the truth.

She placed the tape on the table and as soon as Jason walked in he saw it.

"Is that the security tape from the warehouse?" he asked

The guard handcuffed him to the table then left.

Madison said, "No. This is a tape from my office security camera."

"What does that have to do with me?" Jason asked her

Madison looked in his eyes and said, "I am in possession of the security tape from the warehouse. The one that show Jose Morales laid in wait and ambushed you. And that you fired in self defense. Sonny gave me the tape... months ago."

Jason's mouth dropped. But he quickly closed it, made his face devoid of feeling and said "Go on."

"Ric knows I have it. He's wanted to get his hands on it from the start. To destroy it, is my best guess. I have it hidden where he will never have access to it. But this tape" she touched the one on the table " shows him creeping through my office and rifling through cabinets last night. He even steals a few tapes. They were for another case. Though he wouldn't have known that until he got them home and checked it out."

"What stopped you from coming forward with the security tape from the warehouse months ago?"

"As Sonny's attorney I followed his directives. But now I can see that Ric is the one pulling his strings. And, to be honest, Ric scares me. There's this look that comes into his eyes sometimes that sends shivers down my spine. I fear he might snap."

"I know all about Ric's mental health challenges." Jason said

"I was supposed to turn over the tape before the jury went out to deliberate. That means tomorrow. Ric knows that." Madison said "He is trying to pressure Sonny to order me not to reveal the evidence."

"But Sonny wouldn't let me be convicted.."

"That was never the plan." Madison said hurriedly

"What was the plan?"

"I've said more than I should, Mr. Morgan. I just want you to know I will be turning over the security tape from the warehouse to the judge in your case tomorrow morning, with copies sent to the police and your lawyer." Madison rose and started to leave.

The last thing she said was, "I'm sorry I didn't come forward sooner. I'll be far from this town by the time you are released just in case you , Sonny or Ric have any ideas about coming after me."

"You have nothing to fear from me." Jason promised "But as long as Ric is alive I would watch my back if I was you."

Madison nodded and left. She headed straight for where a copy of the tape was hidden. The original was too far away to get to and back by tomorrow.

**Ric watched her leave **the police station and climb in her car.

He already knew the tapes he had stolen were the wrong ones, it hadn't taken long to check, and now following Madison was his only way to get to the _right_ tape before it got to the judge.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next day, Carly sat behind Jason and Dara in the courtroom as the judge gave instructions to the jury.

_Don't cry_, she told herself, _Never cry in public_

Jason had told her and Dara about Madison having the security tape but Madison never showed up with it. Now their last chance to present it before the jury deliberated was gone.

Jason turned his head and looked at the door one more time.

Carly bit her lip.

His eyes caught hers. One tear slid down her cheek and she bent her head to hide it. She wiped it away and vowed not to let anymore fall until she was home. Alone. Without Jason.

A shiver ran the length of her body.

_Keep it together,_ she thought. When she looked back up Jason faced forward.

_Keep it together_, Jason thought. The evidence is out there. _If Madison won't bring it in I'll get someone to go take it from her. I have to get out of this. I just got the life I wanted for so long... no one is taking it from me... from us._

"The jury is instructed to weigh the evidence..." the judge droned on but both Jason and Carly were lost in their own memories of each other.

In her mind, Carly saw Jason standing next to the bed in the room above Jake's bar, wearing no shirt and a huge smile. He bent down and kissed her...

In his mind, Jason saw Carly in his penthouse holding Michael, when he was a baby, and saying "You're the father I want for my son. You're the man I want for me." She gave him all of her and her trust in him to do right by her child and she never took it away.

He turned his head again to look at Carly and their eyes met again.

All Jason could think of was if the jury foreman stood up and said "Guilty," he would never see her face again.

_**Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
now that I've been loving you so long?**_

_**  
How am I supposed to live without you? **_

_**  
How am I supposed to carry on?**_

_**  
When all that I've been living for is gone...**_

_**Michael Bolton**_

A bailiff walked into the courtroom and over to the judge, in a whispered voice, he said "A message came in for you from General Hospital. It was marked urgent and concerning this case so I thought I should get it to you right away."

The judge took the note and read :

**A patient, Madison Newman, was brought in last night suffering from severe facial and internal injuries. She appeared to have suffered a beating.**

**I was her nurse and though she was weak she insisted that I inform you of the existence of a tape that proves Jason Morgan killed Jose Morales in self defense. **

The judge's head shot up and he looked at Jason. Then he read the rest of the note.

**She used the last of her strength to tell me about this and I had to follow up on it. It was Miss Newman's dying wish. I hope I heard the address for the location of the tape right. It's **

Rue du Rhone 1999

CH-1024 Geneva  
SWITZERLAND

**She also told me the name of her killer and I have already made the police aware of his identity.**

**I hope this information reaches you in time to make a difference. Until, the person that killed Miss Newman is caught I will be in protective custody.**

**Epiphany** **Johnson**

After calling Dara and Alexis up to look at the note the judge sent them back to their seats.

He said, "New evidence has been brought to my attention. The jury will not go to deliberations yet. We will stand adjoined for the rest of this week. Next Monday we will reconvene. The jury is sequestered." He banged his gavel, rose and left the room.

The courtroom erupted in comments.

"What happened?" Carly asked excitedly

"Did Madison come through?" asked Jason

Dara said, "Yes, she did. The judge knows about the tape and will inform Mac, who will have to work with the authorities in the country where she stashed the safety deposit box."

"Thank you God." whispered Carly

"Is Madison in hiding now?" asked Jason

Dara's voice got soft as she said "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but...Madison is deceased. She was murdered last night."

Carly's hand shot over her mouth.

Jason cursed, "Damn Ric."

Carly's mind went back to the crazed way Ric's face looked when he held her in the panic room.

The guard told Jason to stand so he could be moved back to his cell.

As he was being pulled off he said, "Be careful, Carly. He could come after you or the kids next."

"I will be." she called "I love you."

He mouthed, "I love you, too." and then he was pushed out of the room by the guard.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Location- The Lake House**

Mac climbed out of his squad car, the lights flashing red and blue over the surrounding trees, and immediately opened his trunk.

Other police cruisers pulled to a stop behind his car.

Mac took out his bullet proof vest and slipped it on and then took out his shot gun.

Lucky jogged over to him. "I got the warrant, Commissioner."

"You and Cruz take the back door. I'll lead the team through the front doors. We're taking this S. O. B. off the streets today."

Ric was in shower. His skin was red. But he kept scrubbing it. He had been at it for hours. But he still thought he saw blood.

Alexis had agreed to let him move back home only last night when he came in, bloody, saying he had been in a fight with Sonny. Ric showered off Madison's blood and went to bed and made love to Alexis.

Today he woke up feeling filthy and blood covered, though he wasn't.

The crashing sound as the front door was broken down didn't register in his mind.

He was shaking as he scrubbed his hands and mumbled "You made me do it, Madison. Why did you make me do that?"

The bathroom door was kicked in.

"Police! Put your hands up."

The shower curtain was ripped away.

Ric stared at Mac with confused eyes.

Mac drug him out of the stall and threw him down onto the tile floor.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Madison Newman."

"No, you got this all wrong." Ric said, putting on his normal lawyer act.

"Save it, Lansing. I have a dying declaration from the victim that names you as her killer. You are as good as convicted."

Then Mac told a rookie cop. "Get a towel wrapped around him and then put him in a squad."

Ric's head dropped as he realized his two worlds were crashing together. His daytime routine of trying to pass as a sane lawyer and his nighttime obsession with getting close to Sonny by any means necessary were converging in this moment, revealing the truth about him for all to see.

Ric let out a cry that sounded like a wounded animal.

"Shut the hell up." Mac cursed at him.

"Call Sonny." Ric cried as he was drug threw the house "Someone call my brother. He'll help me."

Lucky was searching through the house. He looked over at Ric and said, "No one can help you now."

Then Lucky said to his partner "Hey, Cruz, make sure you check this house for a panic room."

The rookie cop threw Ric in the back seat of the police car. Ric beat his head over and over against the window and cried, pitifully, "_Sonny_."

**Location- Greystone**

**Carly stormed into the **house with Max right behind her saying, "Slow down, Mrs. C, let me check the place for Ric first."

But Carly was in the living room already calling out "Ric, you sick perverted killer get out here!"

Carly turned to Max and said, softly, "Go check on the kids."

Max ran up the stairs as Sonny was coming down. "Excuse me, boss."

Annoyed, Sonny said "What the hell are you screaming about, Carly?"

"Where is your brother?"

"Not here."

"You better sit down Sonny."

"Just tell me what you are rambling on about this time."

Max came back down the stairs, "The boys are fine. No sign of Ric up there. I'll be at the front door."

Carly said, "If he comes in I get first swing at him Max. Understood?"

"I'll hold him down for you, Mrs. C" Max said as he walked in to the foyer and closed the door.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "What do you THINK Ric did this time?"

Carly took a breath. She said, "Madison was murdered last night."

Sonny immediately sat down on the couch. "Oh my god."

"By Ric." Carly added

"That's insane!" Sonny said "He's no killer."

"The only insane thing around here is your half brother. He knew there was a tape of when Jason shot Jose that proved Jason is innocent of first degree murder and Ric was trying to destroy it. He wanted Jason to be found guilty."

Every thing started to click into place in Sonny's mind. "And that is why you say he killed Madison? To get the tape?"

"Exactly."

Sonny stood up and started pacing "No, no, no, it can't be."

And Carly saw it then. She saw the guilt on Sonny's face.

"_Oh_," Carly said slowly "don't tell me you were in on _this?" _She walked closer to him and blocked his path.

Sonny stopped walking, he stood right in front of her, and locked eyes with her. Carly saw that the answer was yes and without planning to her hand shot out and slapped him.

"You could have put Jason behind bars for life. Why, Sonny? Why would you do this to him? To me?"

She tried to slap him again. He grabbed her hand.

"For you, Carly. So you wouldn't marry him. You chose me. You're my wife."

"Don't act like you didn't know I loved Jason every day I was married to you."

Sonny's face twisted with pain.

"There I finally said it." she ripped her hand away "Looks like both our dirty little secrets are coming out tonight."

"You loved me. I know you did."

"You are poison for me. I tolerate you for my kids. That is why I married you the first time. Because I lost our baby and I thought I owed that kid something- like loving his father. I was wrong. If you could do this ...you are... nothing to me now."

She stepped around him and headed for the foyer.

"I'm sorry." Sonny said

She stopped in her tracks. Had Sonny ever said that before? She couldn't remember it if he had. Not even after he shot her.

Without turning around she said, in a lethal tone, "Too little. Too late. You better get out of here before Jason comes for you." and then she walked out.

"Max," she said "keep a close eye on my boys tonight. I do not trust that man in there at all anymore."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Jason."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**I hope to still get reviews but I have decided to post this story at a faster pace so it should be concluded soon.**

Alexis was in her office when Sam, Nikolas, Emily and the mayor stepped inside.

She saw the grave expressions on their faces and said, "Is it Kristina? Molly?"

Nikolas said, "Your girls are fine."

She stood up. "Then what happened? You all look like someone died."

The Mayor said, "You haven't been watching the news?"

"I'm been buried in work since court this morning. What is going on?" She walked over the TV and reached to turn it on.

"Don't Mom!" Sam cried out

Alexis gave her a startled look. "What don't you want me to see?"

The mayor said, "Your husband has been arrested."

"For what?" Alexis said as she flipped on the TV.

Ric's face was on the all news channel with these words underneath it

**MURDERER AMONG US. **

**Richard Lansing, prominent lawyer is charged**

**with the first degree murder of Madison Newman**

Alexis knew Madison had been murdered, the judge told her in court, but there was no way she could suspect Ric was responsible. Yet everyone had always told her that her husband had another side to him. The rumors about panic rooms and drugging Elizabeth. Ric was vague with her about what had really happened.

_He came home covered in blood last night_, she thought, _and I believed him when he said he was in a fist fight with Sonny. That was Madison's blood._

In that moment Alexis knew she had lost her husband forever.

Nikolas stepped closer to her, "I'm sorry, Aunt Alexis. Truly."

She gave him an anguished look.

He turned and said to Sam and the mayor. "Can you give us a few moments?"

They had barely made it out of the room when Alexis collapsed into her nephew's arms sobbing.

Later she would push for Ric to be sent away for life but for now all she wanted to do was mourn the loss of her daughter's father from her life.

**The judge called **an emergency hearing to view the tape and then ordered Jason's release. Mac said to Lucky, "We have to get Morgan out of custody before Lansing is processed. Or else there will be a blood bath down in that cell."

So Jason was quickly released. Sam called Carly and told her to pick up Jason at the rear entrance.

Carly was waiting outside, leaning against Jason's motorcycle, when he came out of the back door of the building. Reporters were camped in front of the main doors.

Jason smiled immediately when he saw her. She ran into his arms and he lifted her off the ground. They kissed.

He said, "You don't know how I missed you."

"Yeah, I do. I know you, Jase." She pulled him into another kiss.

Carly said, "I knew you would get out of those charges. For once fate is on our side."

Jason could stop smiling.

Carly said, " So you want to go for a ride? Feel free for the first time in months?"

"Hell yes."

And with that they were on the bike and riding toward the sunset.

**Much later that night, they **pulled up in front of Greystone. Milo walked up to them.

"Good to see you, Jason."

Jason nodded at Milo and said," Are the kids inside?"

"There at Bobbie's."

"Good." said Jason "Can you give Carly a ride home and stay with her? Keep her there no matter what."

Carly protested, "No way. I have a few choice words for Sonny myself."

"This is my situation to deal with. Let me do it, okay?"

"Are you going to...?" her voice faded away. Milo looked at Jason, nervous.

"Wait for her in the car." Jason ordered Milo

Carly swallowed. She didn't want Sonny killed. She didn't want Jason to carry that for life or for the boys to grieve Sonny's loss. Yet she longed to see Sonny punished. What could Jason do that would make Sonny suffer as much as he deserved?

"Go home, Carly." Jason said

She gave him a hug. "You're my heart Jason. Don't do anything that you can't live with. Come home to me tonight- whole. Deal?"

He met her eyes and she knew he would make no promises. She kissed his cheek and walked over to the limo. She watched Jason, his posture stiff, walk in Greystone.

Carly waited to hear the gunshots. When none came after a minute she told herself, _Don't overreact. No one else has to die over this._

But she wasn't sure that was true.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Author's note- The song in this chapter inspired the title to this story.**

Jason walked up to Carly's door and told Milo he could go home. Jason headed inside and upstairs. He went straight to Carly's room and, peeling off his shirt and jeans, climbed in bed next to her. He cuddled close to her.

She rolled over in bed and said, "You didn't think I could sleep without you, did you?"

Jason kissed her.

She said, "What happened?"

"Sonny and I made a deal. He lives. I just don't work for him anymore. I could never trust him like I did before again. He broke the code of honor he taught me."

Carly said, "Did it get physical? Is Sonny ..._hurt_?"

Jason didn't answer and Carly knew that meant yes. She asked, " You don't think he'll put a hit on you again, do you?"

"If he kills me the kids suffer and it's the same if I kill him. Neither of us want that."

Carly stroked Jason's face and asked, "Are you okay?"

His lips moved over hers and she could feel his pain. She gave herself to him, as she would whenever he needed, and tried to heal him with her love.

And soon their minds were no longer on anyone else but each other.

**  
_When it's this good _**

_**there's no saying no**_

_**  
I want you so I'm ready to go**_

_**Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall  
For just to be with you I'd gladly**_

**_risk it all_**

**Chaka Khan lyrics**

Later, wrapped in Jason's arms, Carly said "I'm sorry you were locked up for two months. It was all because you're with me."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't do this."

"But I guess you were right, Jase, it won't be as easy to be together as I always thought. I was sure that just being with you would make everything perfect forever. And in my soul it feels that way." She looked up at him and said, "But I think the rest of this world or this damn town ,at least, are out to get us."

"Let them try. We don't break for anyone. We never have, Car."

"And we never will." Her lips met his in a soft kiss.

"Just forget about what other people think about me and you." Jason told her "We know this works. Nothing has changed for me since the vacation. And... this is where I want to be. To hell with Sonny or Ric. If I ever get Ric alone in a room again his life will end. I promise you that. He almost made me lose you..."

"You couldn't. I can't get enough of this. No one is ruining this for me. I waited ...Jase..."

"I know." he whispered as he laid her back down onto the bed and started to rein tender kisses over her cheek, jaw and neck.

She said, into his ear, "I waited my whole life to feel like this. To be the one you loved. I would have killed anyone... anyone who got you convicted."

He met her eyes and warned her, "I'll handle the shooting you handle the..." his words drifted off as he kissed her shoulder.

"What?"

He stilled and said "Everything else. Because all I am good at is my job, and I don't have that now, and loving you. So if anyone needs to be killed, I'll do that. Got it?"

"I guess." she said smiling "Now, stop talking so much. Damn, you are chatty tonight."

Jason laughed and kissed her again.

_**Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall  
For just to be with you I'd gladly **_

_**risk it all**_

_**  
Through the fire, through whatever come what may  
For a chance at loving you, I'd take it all the way**_

_**  
Right down to the wire, even through the fire  
Through the fire, **_

_**to the limit**_

_**Through the fire, **_

_**to the limit**_

_**Chaka Khan Lyrics**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**A few days later Jason **pulled up in front of Caroline's. Carly sat next to him in the passenger seat.

She looked around the parking lot. "There is no one here. Where the hell are all my customers?"

She jumped out of the car to go inside and Jason followed her. As soon as she walked in, Carly gasped.

The club was lit only in candle light. There were no customers inside. Rose petals lead a path to the bar.

Carly spun around and asked "Jase, what is this?"

He nodded his head towards the flowers. She followed them to the bar and found a jewelry box. She opened it and saw a diamond bracelet. There was a note that read,

**You deserve all the jewels in the world for standing by me since the day we met. Go to your office and look on your desk.**

Carly smiled and said, "You didn't have to."

"But you are glad I did." he said, knowing her too well.

She gave him a kiss and then went to her office. On the desk she found another jewelry box.

Inside this one were diamond earrings and a note that read

**You deserve more than jewels for never giving up on us. Go to the pool table **

Carly found Jason standing next to the pool table. Another box was sitting there. She said,  
"I love this, Jase, but you know I don't need it. I just need you."

"Should I take it all back?" he joked

"You better not!" she said smiling.

As Carly opened this box Jason took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He hung up without saying anything.

Inside the box was a diamond necklace with a note that read

**I will do my best to give you all you deserve for the rest of our lives.**

Carly hugged him, with tears in her eyes, "I love you more than ... I even knew it was possible to love a man. And just when I think I can't love you more I fall a little deeper in love with you."

She was so focused on him she didn't notice the front door open and people start to walk in.

Music filled the air. Carly and Jason turned to see Dara walking toward the stage, a microphone in her hand.

Carly started to cry when she saw Max, Bobbie, Lucas, Michael, Morgan, Luke, Emily, Monica, Leticia, Lulu and Lucky coming through the front door. The woman wore dresses, the men suits.

Carly asked Jason, "What is going on?"

Dara sang "**_Take me as I am  
Put your hand in mine _**

_**now and forever**_

_**  
Darling here I stand, stand before you now  
Deep inside I always knew..."**_

Jason said, "Dance?"

He took Carly's hand and led her to the middle of the crowd. Slowly they swayed as Dara continued **_"It was you, you and me  
Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny_**

_**  
It was you, and you for me  
Every road leads to your door  
Every step I take for evermore."**_

Carly looked into his eyes. She was stunned. This public display was so out of character for Jason yet it was just the kind of thing she dreamed about happening. Jason had did this purely to make her happy and it was. She felt as if she might burst from joy.

**_"Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life  
I gotta lotta love and I don't want to let go_**

_**  
Will you still love me for the rest of my life?**_

_**  
'Cause I can't go on  
No, I can't go on  
I can't go on  
If I'm on my own ."**_

Jason placed a kiss on her cheek. The women in the crowd audibly sighed. Michael and Morgan gave each other high fives. They knew there mother would be happy if she married Jason and they wouldn't have to worry about her being hurt.

Jason whispered in her ear, "You're the one, Carly."

"_**Take me as I am  
Put your heart in mine, stay with me forever**_

_**  
'Cause I am just a man who never understood**_

_**  
I never had a thing to prove **_

_**'Till there was you, you and me**_

_**  
Then it all came clear so suddenly  
How close to you that I wanna be ."**_

She was shaking with happiness. This was better than any fantasy she could have dreamt up. Being with Jason, loving him and having him give her his full heart, was all she imagined it would be and more. This was a love she could always rely on. There was nothing shaky or scary in loving him. It was easy and right, real and true, it was something she could never bear to lose.

"_**Do you believe a love could run so strong?  
Do you believe a love could pass you by?**_

_**  
There was no special one for me  
I was the lonely one, you see**_

_**  
But then my heart lost all control  
Now you're all that I know !"...**_

_**Stay around, you'll never be alone **_

_**Lyrics from a song sung by the band Chicago**_

Jason dropped down to his knee. Carly's hand flew to cover her mouth. He pulled another box out of his pocket. He opened it and revealed a diamond ring.

He said, "I wanted to ask you this in front of the people who love us. Everyone needs to hear me say that I was a fool to not fight for you years ago. But I will from now on, for as long as I have breath. Carly, I will not stand back and watch you love someone else and say that's okay with me. It's not. I want to be the one with you... forever." His eyes shone with tears "Will you be my wife, Caroline?"

Luke started to clap. Everyone joined in.

"Let her answer." demanded Michael.

Jason stood up. The crowd quieted.

"What do you say, Carly?" he asked softly

She moved close to him, stroked his cheek, and whispered, "I always knew I would one day marry my boy on the side."

Morgan asked, looking at Bobbie, "Does that mean yes?"

Bobbie said, "It sure does, sweetie."

The boys ran over and hugged Jason and Carly's legs.

Emily opened her purse and pulled out a camera. She snapped a picture capturing the moment: Carly and Jason, both with smiling lips and tearful eyes, were looking down at the children that completed their family, while Michael and Morgan looked up, their faces filled with joy.

Jason slid the ring on her finger and the crowd started clapping again.

Michael, who had seen too much violence and known too much fear and sadness in his short life, physically felt his body relax. Things would be okay from now on, he was sure of it.

Morgan couldn't be happier because he always had the most fun when his Uncle Jason was around and now he would be with them everyday.

Bobbie stepped forward to hug Carly. Luke shook Jason's hand and then Monica hugged him. Emily passed the camera to Lulu, who started snapping pictures, while Em pulled tissue out of her purse and dabbed her eyes.

Everyone started Congratulating them, forcing Jason and Carly to momentarily turn away from each other.

Dara started singing another song, this time softly, "**_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me,  
I felt love. _**

_**  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love. **_

_**Looks like we made it Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday"**_

Carly and Jason glanced over their shoulders at the same time and their eyes met****Silently the communicated to each other, _This is really happening. _

Both moved away from their family members and back toward each other.

Jason said, "Took us long enough to get here, huh?"

Carly slid easily into his arms, loving the strength and safety she always found there, and replied "Well worth the wait, Jase.

"**_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on _**

_**  
We're still together still going strong **_

_**You're still the one**_

_**  
You're still the one I run to!  
The one that I belong to !  
You're still the one I want for life !**_

_**  
You're still the one..."**_

The last strains of the song played and then, without any music accompanying her, Dara sang the words that inspired Jason to select this song. He looked into Carly's eyes, hoping she heard his heart through these words.

"**_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby"_**

_**Shania Twain Lyrics**_

THE END

**Author's note- Thanks so much for reading this fic. I have written a few more Jason and Carly stories that I haven't posted yet. **

**I will be posting a nine chapter story about Jason and Carly titled _Starts_ _with Good bye_. That story is not a sequel to this. It's written in first person and has the premise**

"**What will happen if Carly decides to try and stop loving Jason?"**

**And there will be more J and C fics from me after that, as long as people seem interested in reading them. Jason and Carly are by far my favorite couple to write about.**

**I saved some things like showing my version of their wedding and them having kids for a future story.**

**My motto is- There must be 50 ways to reunite these lovers.**

**And if GH won't do it. I will.**

**Once again thanks for your support in helping me to develop my writing skills**.


End file.
